When All Callousness Fails
by God of Insanity
Summary: Updated 06/10 Sesshoumaru, an emotionless undercover FBI Agent, joins Naraku's ranks to dig up dirt on him to lock him up for good, but something happens that he least expects to happen, he starts to feel emotions. FOR MATURE READERS ONLY!Nara/SessUKE
1. Prologue: Dark Man

When all Callousness Fails  
  
Summary: Sesshoumaru, an emotionless undercover FBI Agent, joins Naraku's ranks to dig up dirt on him to lock him up for good, but something happens that he least expects to happen, he starts to feel emotions. Warning: Yaoi/slash, death, cussing, etc etc. If you don't like, don't read and don't complain, either.   
  
Author's Notes: I've lost Microsoft word document, which is why I haven't updated any of my fics in ages. I hope this word pad thing goes through. Anywhos, anyone who reads this who is familiar with my other stories, yes, I will update them and I am currently working on them. This one is just one that I have had on my mind for several months now. You'll see what this fic is about soon enough. Oh, this WordPad doesn't have spell check, but I'll do the best I can. If there are some spelling mistakes, oh well! Ok? As long as you can tell what the word is, its fine. Omg, text notepad works! I don't need microsoft word, after all! I'm happy now...  
  
Warnings: Eventually will be Rated R, Alternate Universe, Death, Cussing/cursing, Kikyo Bashing...  
  
_Disclaimers_: I do not own any of the Inu-Yasha characters and I have the right and the **FREEDOM OF SPEECH** to write fanfics on it, especially since Rumiko never said we could not write fanfics or create fan art. This is America, I have rights! If this upsets you, you can go "_shove it_", just like the drunk hick Mrs. Kerry said. No offence, but Kerry's wife looks and sounds drunk most of the time. There is a bunch of crap I hate hearing and seeing, but I have to deal with it. Complaining does nothing; it only labels you as a pathetic whining loser.   
  
**DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TOO IMMATURE, YOUNG, OR HOMOPHOBIC.   
**  
Prologue: "Dark Man"  
  
_Deserted Warehouse, 10:00 P.M.   
_  
"My darling, I'm _sorry_! I didn't mean it! I didn't love him! I love you and only you!" Wailed a pathetic woman, whom was on her knees, her arms hugging herself. Tears rolled down her cheeks from her puffy red eyes, but only because she did not want to die. She had something to live for...  
  
"_Silence_, wench!" A random man shouted, one of the five men who stood near her, guns aimed as they waited for their boss to give out orders.   
  
The woman kept wailing and shaking, which annoyed them all rather immensely. One of the men slapped her hard enough to get her attention. She immediately silenced herself after that, holding her hand to her burning cheek.   
  
A dark man stood in the darkness, watching. His eyes were crimson red, his hair curly and black, which reached down to his knees, and his skin was a creamy pale. He was very handsome, but something about him screamed that he could not be trusted at all.   
  
That instinct was correct.  
  
He continued to watch, a twisted grin on his lips. He lit a cigarette and took a long draw from it. He sighed, but then he laughed _mockingly_. That laugh could even scare his own men and it did, oh it scared them shitless.  
  
The dark-haired man walked forward, letting the bright light of the warehouse hit his features. Yet, darkness still lingered on his eyes, thanks to his dark bangs. For one so beautiful, he could look so creepy and frightening when he wished to.  
  
"Kikyo, you were _always_ such a slut. I thought you had some common sense, at least a little, when it came down to me. It seems though, that you have earned yourself the title of..._stupid slut_..." The dark man drawled, although his voice held hints of anger and malice. He took another long draw of his cigarette and blew the smoke in her face.   
  
"I didn't-" Kikyo, the woman, began, but was cut off by the dark-haired man.  
  
"-I don't care. The point is, you are a treacherous wench! Do you think I want to get AIDS or any other STDS from you?! I might be a sleazy bastard in some people's eyes, but I am a careful, intelligent, and sly one at that! Its a good thing I stopped sleeping with you when I figured it out..."  
  
Kikyo sat there, not looking at him. She was not a stupid woman, but she did lack common sense at times. She would not cry anymore, for that was pointless. She had dishonored herself, her family, and her husband.  
  
It was not smart to fuck with Naraku, especially since, well, he has extreme issues, one of them being jealously.   
  
"You _hide_ something else from me, woman. What is it?"  
  
"I will _not_ tell you."  
  
"Oh, yes, you _will_ tell me. We wouldn't want poor little _Inu-Yasha_ to suffer, would we?"  
  
"NO! Leave him be! He didn't know I was married!"  
  
"Tell me _what_ you are hiding, stupid whore!"   
  
"I will only tell you _if_ you promise you will spare Inu-Yasha in all ways."  
  
"Okay, _whatever_. Now, tell me." He growled with a well leveled glare.   
  
"I am with child." She said, with eyes downcast.   
  
"Well, we all know its _not_ mine." The dark man replied sarcastically.   
  
Kikyo winced, but said nothing. She only prayed...  
  
"How far along are you?"  
  
"Three months."  
  
"That's just too damned bad."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You know very damn well that I will _not_ let you live and you did not say anything about letting the bastard child live, either. Besides, the child could be from any one of those _numerous_ men you spread your filthy legs for!"  
  
"You would kill a child?" Kikyo whispered.  
  
"The only child I would _never_ kill would be my own. Too bad, too sad. KAGURA!"  
  
A woman wearing a red, white, and blue kimono appeared, holding a fan. Her black hair was tied up and she had two feathers fitted into her hair. She looked a lot like the dark man, except that she was female, her hair was much shorter, and her eyes were wider and bigger. She stood, awaiting him with a dull, bored, but annoyed look on her face.   
  
"Kagura, my dear sister, I wish for you to go find Inu-Yasha. And..._kill_ him."  
  
"Yes, my lord." Kagura replied and left almost instantly.  
  
"You said you would spare him!" Kikyo protested.   
  
"_I lied."_ The dark man laughed mockingly again, making the very hairs on Kikyo's arms, legs, and neck stand up.  
  
"You fucking bastard!" Kikyo hissed and lunged at him, but he easily dodged and slammed his boot into her back, which pinned her to the ground.  
  
"That's where you belong...on the dirty ground, like the damned dirty whore that you are! Heh, all your lovers will die, especially Inu-Yasha, and...so will you...and the wretched sin that grows inside of your belly. How does that make you feel?"  
  
Kikyo coughed out blood and couldn't answer. Its not like it would have helped her, anyway.  
  
"You know, I really do prefer men to women. Women...are such spiteful, boring creatures that bring nothing but pain and misfortune, while Men...are so much more...exotic and amusing. To dominate something that rivals yourself is much more pleasurable than to easily dominate a weak, pathetic woman who could never rival you in any way. Don't you think so? No, you wouldn't know. Because of you, I shall never touch another woman. Women have never aroused me much, anyway. In a way, I should thank you, but I won't. Instead, I will kill you. Sayonara, Kikyo the stupid slut."  
  
Kikyo looked up, her face wrenched in so many emotions that again, she could not speak.   
  
"Boys, show her no mercy." The dark man ordered, walking away.   
  
"Yes, boss." They all answered at the same time, smirks on their faces.  
  
"Oh, and do with her what you wish. Just...make sure she dies a painful death." With that, he left, and as he walked to his limousine, he could hear her screams...  
  
TBC  
  
- R&R please! How was that? Yes, I know you know who this is! He can sure be such an evil ass, ne? Feedback would make my day!


	2. Chapter One: Undercover Brother

**When All Callousness Fails  
**  
Summary: Sesshoumaru, an emotionless undercover FBI Agent, joins Naraku's ranks to dig up dirt on him to lock him up for good, but something happens that he least expects to happen, he starts to feel emotions.  
  
Warning: Yaoi/slash, death, cussing, etc etc. If you don't like, don't read and don't complain, either. Eventually will be Rated R, cursing, Description of death, Alternate Universe...  
  
Pairing: Naraku/Sesshoumaru Author's Notes: I really don't know anything about the Japanese police force, so I will pretend I know it and pretend its just like the American police force. '  
  
It actually took me some time to think about who the head commissioner would be. I figured I'd make the commish Shippou or Kohaku. Kohaku is Sango's older brother, instead. I know in the anime/manga he is younger, but in this, he is older, just for his job's sake.  
  
**Oh yesh, and I remember one of my reviewers for my fic "Call of the Spider" asked me about making Sesshoumaru the one chasing after Naraku. Well, seems like I had already had that in mind! Seems Sesshy will be chasing Naraku in two different ways....  
**  
Oh, and I'd like to say I'm so glad there has been writers who are taking interest in this pairing! Its sad this lovely pairing is so rare and when there is one, its usually a rape fic. -.-

I'd just like to say that I appreciate those who are attempting to write this pairing! Thanks!

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Inu-Yasha characters and I have the right and the **FREEDOM OF SPEECH** to write fanfics on it, especially since Rumiko never said we could not write fanfics or create fan art. This is America, I have rights! If this upsets you, you can go "shove it", just like the drunk hick Mrs. Kerry said. No offence, but Kerry's wife looks and sounds drunk most of the time. There is a bunch of crap I hate hearing and seeing, but I have to deal with it. Complaining does nothing; it only labels you as a pathetic whining loser.

**DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TOO IMMATURE, YOUNG, OR HOMOPHOBIC. **

Chapter One: "Undercover Brother"

_Police Precinct 13, 8:03 A.M._  
  
"You're late _again_, Inu-Yasha!" Growled Kouga, whom, unfortunately, was Inu-Yasha's _senpai_.  
  
"Only by THREE minutes!" Inu-Yasha protested.  
  
"Three minutes could mean someone's life, you baka! Next time you're late, you're getting nothing but desk work for three weeks, mutt-face!"  
  
Kagome laughed, her laugh loud and annoying. She always defended Kouga, _never_ Inu-Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasha cringed at both Kouga's harsh reprimand and Kagome's disturbing laughter.  
  
"Feh, Whatever!" Inu-Yasha sat down at his desk and started looking through files. He sighed and yawned at the same time. He vaguely wondered if any action would happen today. He doubted it. It was usually some kid trying to steal something or breaking curfew.  
  
_Feh_.  
  
Inu-Yasha sipped his coffee and ignored the banter of Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Kagome, and everything else. It was always the same routine thing every damn day. He got sick and tired of it. It seemed Kouga's threat earlier had been an empty one.  
  
Just when Inu-Yasha was about to turn around and bark at his fellow colleagues, the precinct's door opened. A very tall and ravishingly beautiful young man strode in with grace and purpose, like a predator.  
  
His hair was straight silky silver-white that sweeped down almost to his ankles, his skin a fine porcelain, and his eyes the darkest, coldest golden amber. His limbs were long and slender, but looked strong, with just enough muscle.  
  
A shard earring that looked remarkably like one of the Shikon shards hung from his left ear.  
  
He wore a black trench coat, black muscle shirt, and black slacks that were snug in the places visible. His casual clothes fit him all too perfectly, not to mention his black boots. He seemed to be missing gloves; no doubt he owned a pair.  
  
Inu-Yasha's jaw dropped. He could not fucking believe it.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!" Inu-Yasha hissed loudly, with in turn, made everyone in the precinct look at him. Then they looked at Sesshoumaru. Then their mouths dropped as well.  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored them, but he did not ignore Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Where is the head Commissioner of this precinct?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Vulgar language, brother. You are a police officer. Remember your place."  
  
"Detective, not officer." Inu-Yasha growled again, making himself look and sound like an animal.  
  
"Detectives solve crimes. They don't sit at their desks looking stupid and pathetic all day. Do you really get paid for this?"  
  
"Why you-" Inu-Yasha launched himself at his brother, but Sango had grabbed him and shoved him back into his seat.  
  
"The Commissioner is in room 27 as we speak. He is just questioning someone, but he should be available to you." Sango replied neutrally and then shot a glare at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Thank you. I see there's a real detective here that does her work. I will not take up any more of your time, Detective...?"  
  
"Sango."  
  
"Good day to you, Sango." Sesshoumaru said and walked away.  
  
Sango blushed. It wasn't everyday you met such an intimidating figure.  
  
Inu-Yasha glared at her.  
  
The entire episode in the precinct, he had been calm and cool. His voice rich, deep, and emotionless, as usual. It took a lot to get him angry or to even show even a single emotion.

* * *

An hour later, Sesshoumaru returned with Commissioner Kohaku.  
  
Kohaku stood in the briefing room with his officers/detectives; Sesshoumaru stood with him.  
  
"All of you, this is FBI Special Agent Utamaro Sesshoumaru. He has been sent by special request to help us on a particular case." Kohaku explained and then winked at his sister.  
  
"Who requested him?" Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"I did." Kohaku said sternly and glared at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Stay on the subject, Inu-Yasha. This is not about us, it is about something far more important." Sesshoumaru said smoothly and coolly, making all the females sigh.  
  
"Dammit, Sesshou-" Inu-Yasha growled, pissed off that Sesshoumaru always seemed to win. But he was cut off yet again.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! He is right. Cool it!" Kohaku sighed and rubbed his temples. He knew damn well that the two would bicker and fight. It was just natural, but annoying and inconvenient.  
  
"As Commissioner Kohaku was saying, we are dealing with a kidnapping and homicide case which might lead to more, of course. Suzuki Rin was missing shortly after the death of her father, Suzuki Hojo. There is evidence enough that the girl has been kidnapped and there may be a ransom for her. We believe that there will be a ransom since the mother was left unharmed and alive.  
  
As you should know, Mr. Suzuki was a rich and powerful man. He owned and ran many companies. He also was involved in the drug ring and the prostitution ring. It seems he's been a busy man. Maybe he pissed someone off or owed great amounts of money, but couldn't or wouldn't pay. Maybe both. I believe both because it is well known that he loved his family. They need not have murdered him if they just wanted money from him."  
  
"Very good, Sesshoumaru. Now, tell them how he was killed." Kohaku said.  
  
"The main cause of death is still undetermined since his body is...well, lets just say we could only recognize it was his body by his dental records. There is still a biopsy being performed on him, but we know some of the details."  
  
"Some pictures of the body has been taken. If you would show them, Sesshoumaru." Kohaku said.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and took a folder. He went to the overhead and placed a picture on it.  
  
Then he turned it on.  
  
Everyone except for Kohaku and Sesshoumaru gasped at the gruesome sight before them.  
  
"There were third degree burns, followed by some acidic burns and abrasions to the skull. Several bones were broken and fractured. Not to mention that there were bruises all over the body, all this suggesting that he was beaten for some time. Even better, it appeared as if his body was cut up by something bigger than a knife. I believe it was a kitana. And yes, it does appear that he was tortured.  
  
In the blood tests, there was great amounts of what appears to be poison and drugs in his blood. The drugs have been identified, but they are still working on the poisons. The drugs are: cocaine, heroine, and bliss.(1)" Sesshoumaru briefed, showing more pictures of all the injuries.  
  
"That's about all we have at the moment. We don't even have any suspects, yet. But, we do have another case..." Kohaku began, but seemed content to let Sesshoumaru be host.  
  
"Both cases are equally important. You all will be split into two teams, which means, each team will deal with a case." Sesshoumaru finished, knowing there would be questions.  
  
"What is the other case?" Sango asked.  
  
"The Drug Lord Naraku." Sesshoumaru said simply.

"Oh, that bastard!" Inu-Yasha growled at the thought of Naraku.  
  
"Yes, we know, Inu-Yasha. We've been trying to dig up dirt on him." Kohaku sighed.  
  
"But he slips away clean every time." Miroku said seriously, his usual perverted notions forgotten.  
  
"Yes...he seems to be quite untouchable." Sesshoumaru agreed.  
  
"I hope we bring him down this time." Inu-Yasha growled, digging his nails into the palms of his hands. And he too, seemed to have forgotten his usual habits.  
  
"We will." Promised Kohaku.  
  
"How?" Inu-Yasha asked, his nails digging into the desk now.  
  
"This is where I come in." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"What? How? What are you going to do?"  
  
"I am going to go undercover." Sesshoumaru replied, carefully putting away the pictures.  
  
"But that's dangerous!" Inu-Yasha protested.  
  
"I am very aware that my job is dangerous and so is yours, Inu-Yasha." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, do you think you can actually fool Naraku?"  
  
"I can. Unlike you, I can pull this off."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I've done it many times before, that's why." Sesshoumaru proved slickly and left the room.  
  
"You're all dismissed for now." Kohaku said and disappeared as well.  
  
Inu-Yasha pouted, but said no more. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.  
  
"Looks like Sesshoumaru knows his stuff." Miroku commented.  
  
"Suicidal Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Why do you say that, Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"He's been pulling stupid stunts since we were kids. Sometimes I wonder if he's trying to get himself killed in any honorable way possible." "Maybe he's just fearless." Miroku pondered.  
  
"Hell if I know. If there was a war going on right now, he'd probably jump in it!" Inu-Yasha said bitterly, checking over his broken nails.  
  
"You sound like you care." Sango said softly, watching Inu-Yasha carefully.  
  
Kouga and Kagome were busy flirting and talking with each other, but Inu-Yasha did not notice nor did he care. He never cared about them.  
  
"So what if I do?!" Inu-Yasha barked, crossing his arms.  
  
"Its just strange. You always talk about him like he's the Japanese Hitler or something." Miroku replied on Sango's behalf.  
  
"And you nearly bit his head off today, too." Sango added.  
  
"No...we just don't always see eye to eye." Inu-Yasha sighed.  
  
"I have a feeling that's not all of it." Miroku said wisely.  
  
"Ever since I was really little, he was my best friend, but when I turned ten, he started to push me away. He wouldn't let me into his world anymore. He shut me and everyone else out. I just keep thinking its my fault that he hates me, even though I know its not. I didn't do anything, did I? Or maybe I wasn't good enough..."  
  
"Whoa, that's some deep stuff." Sango said, shaking her head.  
  
"Ever try talking to him?"  
  
"Miroku, like I said, he always shuts me out. I've tried. It frustrates the hell outta me! I try and I try. But I fail all the time. Why do you think I'm always so angry with him?"  
  
"That would explain a few things." Miroku agreed.  
  
"Anyone hungry?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"Why, are you paying?" Sango asked, thin eyebrow raised.  
  
"Hell no! I was hoping someone else would..."  
  
"You're even worse than Miroku!" Sango sighed.  
  
And so they bickered as they tried to make each other pay for lunch that they planned to get.  
  
Sesshoumaru had been leaning against the wall the whole time, near the open door. He put his dark shades on and left.

* * *

**TBC  
**  
_Feedback is wonderful. Feedback fuels my desire to write more._  
  
Little Notes: 

(1) Bliss is a drug I made up. It looks like a small bottle of Tabasco sauce, but its a darker red color. Its called Bliss because when one drinks it, it feels like complete pleasure. Unfortunately, depending on the person and/or the dosage, it kills quickly and painfully. Even one small sip can kill a person. Not to mention it is highly addictive and despite its side effects, it is in high demand on the streets.  
  
_**Thanks for Reviewing**:_  
  
Devlinn Reiko-sama-Thanks, I'm glad you're hooked! It should get better. Especially if you like this kind of stuff.  
  
McPeePants-I'm glad you love it so much, even if it was only the first chapter! Makes me actually think I am a good writer, even if some others don't. Thanks!  
  
Yuki Kurai-I'm mix between Sesshoumaru and Naraku. That's kewl, though, since they're both pretty bad asses. Heh, I hate Kagome and Kikyo to a point that if they really died on the show, I'd have a laughing fit and a celebrating party! o Arigato!  
  
Mischifmaker-I'm glad you like and I have delivered as promised.  
  
Cattico- Thanks! Of course he is evil. He wouldn't be Naraku if he wasn't evil. By the way, Naraku means "**_Hell_**".


	3. Chapter Two: Joining of the Spider Part ...

**_When All Callousness Fails_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

  
  
_Summary_: Sesshoumaru, an emotionless undercover FBI Agent, joins Naraku's ranks to dig up dirt on him to lock him up for good, but something happens that he least expects to happen, he starts to feel emotions.  
  
_Warning_: Yaoi/slash, death, cussing, etc etc. If you don't like, don't read and don't complain, either. Eventually will be Rated R, cursing, Description of death, Alternate Universe...  
  
_Pairing:_ Naraku/Sesshoumaru  
  
_Author's Notes_: **_I guess I'll just make them Tokyo police. It would make since, I believe. Oh well, this is MY fanfic, so it'll be as stupid or good as I wish it to be. '  
  
I am also sorry for neglecting my updating. I also must apologize if my knowledge of the zombie guy Jakotsu is lacking. I really don't know too much about him, except for how he looks, some of the things he'd done or tried to do, and some of the obvious things about him.  
  
And like I said, forgive me for my naviette in some things. I'm trying!  
  
I'm actually glad about and Because, before this, I had to send my fics to websites, and that could be a drag and sometimes I wouldn't remember who I sent it to and what not. _**  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Inu-Yasha characters and I have the right and the FREEDOM OF SPEECH to write fanfics on it, especially since Rumiko never said we could not write fanfics or create fan art. This is America, I have rights! If this upsets you, you can go "shove it", just like the drunk hick Mrs. Kerry said. No offence, but Kerry's wife looks and sounds drunk most of the time. There is a bunch of crap I hate hearing and seeing, but I have to deal with it. Complaining does nothing; it only labels you as a pathetic whining loser.  
  
**DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TOO IMMATURE, YOUNG, OR HOMOPHOBIC.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**

* * *

**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapter Two: "**_Joining of the Spider Part One"_

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_Downtown Tokyo, 2:34 P.M._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Sesshoumaru sipped his coffee slowly from inside a Cafe while he watched some men outside the Cafe window. His shades covered his eyes, making him look less suspicious and more like a man who was just trying to enjoy himself.  
  
The men were all dressed in suits, which was typical. Still, they had a suspcious look to them and they were known for serving Naraku by some precious few.  
  
His cell phone rang.  
  
"Utamaro here."  
  
_"Utamaro, do you see them?"  
_  
"I do."  
  
_"What are they doing?"_  
  
"Just talking. I saw one of them give a card to a kid."  
  
_"Make sure you don't lose sight of them. Everything is fixed, so you should not have any trouble."_  
  
"Hai. They are leaving now." Sesshoumaru said as he observed the men leaving.  
  
_"You know what to do."_  
  
Then the call ended.  
  
Sesshoumaru deleted the call from his cell and then put his cell phone away. He left a tip on the table and left the cafe and followed the well-dressed men.

* * *

"You're a bit too pretty to be wanting to join with Naraku, aren't you?" Leered one of Naraku's men. It had been a couple hours of interrogating this strange, cold, but pretty man who sat in the steel chair with an air of arrogance.  
  
"My appearance has nothing to do with my intentions or my skills. I simply wish to work for him. I have experience, of course." Sesshoumaru replied unemotionally, glaring coldly at the three men who were currently questioning him.  
  
"He's got a point, Jakotsu. Naraku is a pretty man, too." Said another one of Naraku's wiser men.  
  
"So we see. Anyways, why do you want to work for him?" Jakotsu continued, ignoring his comrade's comment.  
  
"Because he is the best."  
  
"And how do you know that?"  
  
"A little birdy told me." An arrogant, surperior air rose more around Sesshoumaru.  
  
"And who is that little birdy?"  
  
"That is none of your business, fool."  
  
"It is when it comes down to my master!" The Jakotsu glared, obviously fed up with the young man who looked like a bombshell. A drop dead gorgeous bombshell he was tempted to shove him against the table and have his way with him...  
  
"Well, all I will tell you is that my master recommended me to Naraku." Sesshoumaru answered evenly, one of his thin eyebrows arched.  
  
"Why did he recommend you to our master?"  
  
"Because I am the best."  
  
"Oh really? Then why would he let his best man go?"  
  
"Because I killed the fool." Sesshoumaru tilted his head, the corners of his lips twitching in a semblance of a smirk.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he was a fool."  
  
Jakotsu's mouth hung open for a moment, for he was not sure how to proceed. The beautiful man sitting in a chair before him appeared so cool and detatched, so untouchable, as if nothing bothered him. As if he were a demon, not a man.  
  
"Anymore questions, hmmmmm?" Sesshoumaru stared at him, his golden gaze but intimidating and alluring.  
  
"Leave us." Jakotsu ordered the other two men who had been helping him interview aka interrogate Sesshoumaru.  
  
"But Jak--" One of the protested.  
  
"--I said, leave!" Jakotsu ordered, pointing to the door.  
  
Without another word, both men left suddenly, leaving Jakotsu alone in the cold and dim room with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" Sesshoumaru asked slyly, his chin resting in his hand.  
  
"Just tell me the name of your master."  
  
"Lord Hiten."  
  
"Of the Thunder Brother clan?"  
  
"He was. His clan is no more."  
  
"Ah, I have heard something about the massacre of the Thunder Brothers. Not that we especially care. It gives us one less annoyance..." Jakotsu sat on the edge of the table, facing Sesshoumaru. He stared hard at him. He was well-known for his good, but ruthless interrogating skills.  
  
"Really, now? From what I heard from my former master, Naraku and him were something close to comrades, as I recall."  
  
"Were is the key word. They had a little dispute, which caused great anger in my master. Oh, that reminds me, do not anger Lord Naraku, for his temper is...well, lets just say you do not want to be on the receiving end of his wrath."  
  
"I would not be foolish enough nor disrespectful to my master. I am no fool. Hiten was the fool, and because of his folly, he paid for it. I do not intend to fall just yet."  
  
"What do you intend to do, hmmmmm?" Jakotsu asked, wanting to hear that rich baritone to keep talking while his eyes hungrilly raked over Sesshoumaru's body.  
  
"I intend to serve the best."  
  
"Lord Naraku is the best, I assure you."  
  
"I wasn't just talking about Naraku..." Sesshoumaru stood up abruptly.  
  
Jakotsu stood up also and looked suspiciously at the pretty man just a few few away from him. He hissed when he saw the muscles ripple in the tight black tanktop that Sesshoumaru wore. His eyes tore up away from the man's body and he looked at the face of an angel, or demon.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jakotsu tilted his head to the side, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"This..." Sesshoumaru closed in the distance between them and pulled the shorter man close to him. One hand snaked around Jakotsu's waist while the other cupped his face. He leaned over and crushed his mouth to the willing mouth of Jakotsu.  
  
Sesshoumaru's hand left the man's face and slipped between Jakotsu's legs and grabbed his obvious arousal. He smiled when he felt the man gasp at the contact, so he started to stroke Jakotsu's rock hard shaft while his mouth almost violently ravaged his mouth.  
  
The silver-haired man was indeed merciless in his attack.  
  
The shorter man, of course, was just as lusty in his own attack as his hands slid up Sesshoumaru's perfectly-sculpted thighs to his ample, but hard, tight ass. His devious hands groped the taller man's butt, delighting in the feel of them.  
  
Inwardly, Sesshoumaru growled, not enjoying the rough groping of his ass, so he slammed Jakotsu onto the table and pinned him down. His hand continued to tease and taunt the shorter man through the clothing of his pants. Sesshoumaru's mouth tore away from Jakotsu's hungry mouth. He smirked at him and attacked Jakotsu's neck, knowing exactly where to drag his teeth or trail his tongue.  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted the man's shirt and slowly licked and kissed a trail down his chest. He detoured once or twice to tease a nipple or two, which made Jakotsu arch his back. With a purr, the amber-eyed undercover cop led his hot tongue to the man's navel. He stopped to dip his tongue in and his eyes watched Jakotsu moan and squirm.  
  
His tongue trailed lower and lower until he abruptly stopped and sat up, his hands pinning the shorter man's shoulders to the table. He smirked at him, yet his eyes remained cold and dispassionate.  
  
Jakotsu groaned, his body disappointed in the sudden stop in the pleasure. He was about to protest when the talented mouth kissed him long and hard, a promise of carnal pleasure to come. The kiss alone almost undid Jakotsu.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled away and got off of Jakotsu. He looked down at him, his gaze mysterious again.  
  
Jakotsu sat up and he seriously contemplated on throwing the bishounen to the ground and having his way with him. He was getting frustrated by this man's constant teasing games. He was about to open his mouth when Sesshoumaru beat him to it.  
  
"My late Lord Hiten and his men never found my skills to ever be disappointing..." Sesshoumaru purred, adding double meaning to his words.  
  
"I can see that. You may go now. You have passed. My Lord will be available to meet you around 8:30 tonight. I'll call you later when I get verified by him on where he'll be. Don't be late..." Jakotsu said, still panting lightly.  
  
"Thank you for your time..." Sesshoumaru said, void of any emotion as usual. He walked out of the room and out of the building. He strode slowly, yet surely until he reached an alley and he leaned against the alley wall and covered his face with his hands. He was tempted to vommit, but he hadn't eaten anything in a couple days.  
  
He felt disgusted with himself, but this was his job. It was always tough, it was always hard. He always had to prove to scum like that that he was for real, that he was like him. It made him sick on a regular daily basis, but he knew he had to do it or many innocents would suffer and die.  
  
Despite popular belief, he did care about people. He cared about what happened to them and he cared whether no one else did or not.  
  
He was not a cold bastard. He was just closed up. He shielded himself so well that not a single emotion would leak through his icy exterior.  
  
Yet someday he knew the emotionless facade would fall. He knew one day something or someone would break through the mask he wore every single day. He didn't know how he knew, but he could just feel it. It was like a feeling of self-awareness; as if he knew of his own impending doom.  
  
It had been true, though, that he had killed Hiten and Hiten's thugs. He hadn't meant to, but it had all gotten horribly out of control and before he knew it, they were all dead.  
  
What had not been true though, was when he had told Jakotsu that he had served under Hiten. Sesshoumaru had never served Hiten, ever.  
  
Sesshoumaru was so good at pretending to be something he wasn't; he was so good at being a cold and callous bastard like the criminals he dealt with all of the time. It almost came naturally to him, as if he were meant to be one of them, but he knew that it wasn't for him at all.  
  
What was for him was to put a stop to people like that. It was because of filth like that that he lost his three-year-old daughter, Sehn...  
  
With a vicious, frustrated growl, he punched the wall until his fist was raw and bleeding to a point that he would have to go to the hospital.  
  
No, he would not think about her.

**

* * *

**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**TBC  
  
****_I'm sorry that the chapters have been so short lately. Today I am just so restless and distracted. I can't really concentrate on anything at all. I hate it when it happens. I'm amazed I even finished this chapter at all! Well, this fic is still relatively new and we'll see what'll come from it. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and better!  
  
Note: In my fic, The Gangs, basically the drug/crime rings in Japan, call their bosses either Sensei, lord, and/or Master.  
_  
**_Thanks For Reviewing_

_**I thank all of you and I am grateful people even bother to read my stuff, I know that my fics can be a bit...iffy and vulgar at times, but I'm trying. Yeah, this fanfic is still new, and it'll probably be slow, but I do believe I'm getting a real feel for it now. I guess part of the reason I haven't updated this one specifically is because I didn't really have a feel for it. But I do now. And arigatou again! Thanks! **_


	4. Chapter Three: JOTS Part Two

****

"When All Callousness Fails"

By: _God of Insanity_

Pairing(s): Naraku/Sesshoumaru

_Summary_: Sesshoumaru, an emotionless undercover FBI Agent, joins Naraku's ranks to dig up dirt on him to lock him up for good, but something happens that he least expects to happen, he starts to feel emotions.

Warning(s): M/M YAOI, LEMON, AU(Modern Day), SesshUKE, DEATH, Anal, Oral, Maledom, D/s, BDSM, and other warnings apply.

_**A/N**_:** It's been a few years, give or take. I am sorry about that, but life happens, and my muse is cruel. I am willing to try working on my old stuff again. I don't remember exactly where I was going with this one, but I have a few ideas already. I'm actually not too fond of my old stories, but so many of you reviewed and have been so patient…so I'm going to do my best to complete these old fictions.**

**Oh, for any of you who are familiar with the yakuza, don't expect me to be 100% accurate with it. I did do a little research on it, though. **

_Disclaimer(s):_ _I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, the manga, the anime, or anything related to it. I merely own my own ideas and the effort I put into these fan fictions. I make no profit whatsoever. _

* * *

Chapter 3: **"**Joining of the Spider Part One"

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Abandoned Warehouse, 8:30 P.M._

Sesshoumaru had already waited for thirty minutes in the old warehouse where Jakotsu had escorted him to. During that time, he had been forced to bear the weird man and he had to ignore the lusty, flirty looks and words that came his way. He was going to avoid messing with him, if he possibly could. Besides, he doubted the yakuza boss wanted to walk in and see one of his men messing with a potential man.

The silver-haired man was relieved when car lights flooded through the windows of the warehouse. Whether it was Naraku or someone else, he was incredibly grateful for the distraction.

There was the distinct sound of car doors opening and then slamming shut. Then the warehouse door opened and a group of men entered. They all looked rough, scarred, and mean except for the tall man that stood between them.

The man that they flanked was regal and devilishly handsome with a powerful, dark aura about him. His skin was unmarred and almost as pale as Sesshoumaru's. His long, wavy, inky black hair was bound in a high pony tail. Something about it reminded Sesshoumaru of the style feudal Japanese lords wore their hair. This tall man even wore a freaking black and purple kimono, yet it wasn't uncommon for yakuza bosses to dress like this at meetings. This man, Naraku, looked like an exquisite feudal lord that had stepped into the modern world. But what really gave his true nature away were his crimson eyes. They were cold, calculating, and cruel like a predator about to tear apart its prey.

"Mmm…so is this Utamaro Sesshoumaru, then?" Spoke Naraku, his voice lower and deeper than Sesshoumaru had expected. In fact, the silver-haired man had always imagined him with the voice of a devil.

"Yes, my lord." Jakotsu answered flamboyantly while standing on one foot with his arms behind his head in a ridiculous pose.

Naraku strode over purposely and started to circle Sesshoumaru, looking him up and down like a judge would a show dog. "Very nice. You have a pretty face and a good, fit body. But…the question is, are you useful for more than decoration?"

"I would not be here if I weren't." Sesshoumaru replied smooth and coolly.

"Touché. Since you claim to be useful, then tell me what you _can_ do."

"Professional martial artist and I excel at hand to hand combat. I am skilled with most blades. I am quick and accurate when it comes to most guns, automatic or not. I can speak and read six languages, use sign language, and I can read lips."

Naraku smiled. "Nice resume. We'll be testing all that soon. Now…when you say blades…can you use a sword?"

Sesshoumaru simply nodded.

"Mmm…I would love to personally test your skill with a kitana soon enough. Now then…" The dark man stopped circling Sesshoumaru and he tapped his index finger against his chin thoughtfully. "Jakotsu tells me you used to serve Hiten."

Sesshoumaru nodded again.

"Vulgar man, was he not?"

"I couldn't bear his presence." Sesshoumaru admitted.

Naraku smirked at that. "Not many can. Or could. Anywho…what was your position in his happy little clan?"

"Hiten was the Oyabun. His clan used to be a freelance yakuza back in the day before I joined it. But eventually he got in good with the right people and he turned his clan into a clan yakuza. I was his Saiko-komon for awhile, but he wanted me to take the position of his wife. He even got rid of her to show that he was serious."

"Interesting…" Naraku muttered and started to circle Sesshoumaru again. "What happened with little Hiten?"

Sesshoumaru stood rigid and even though it bothered him to have the other man walking around, scrutinizing him. Something about the dark man's gaze bothered him more than anything else. Unfortunately, he knew for this mission, he would have to tell many truths to cover up just a few lies. He'd have to tell Naraku things that he even had trouble telling himself. "He pushed for more. He may have been Oyabun, and his word law, but I was no whore. It angered him greatly. He couldn't bring himself to hurt me physically, or force me to perform Yubitsume. Hiten didn't want my appearance to be marred in any way, you see. So…he took my adopted daughter and killed her before my eyes."

_Hiten stood near the edge of the building with the three-year old girl Rin tangling from his hands over the edge. His black braid whipped in the wind and his blue eyes looked cold like ice. In a grim voice, he hissed, "I told you to back off, Sesshoumaru. But you didn't. You pushed and pushed. But it seems now you have pushed too far."_

"_Let her go, Hiten. She has nothing to do with this." Sesshoumaru growled and tried not to look worried or upset. _

_The yakuza boss slowly turned his arctic gaze towards Sesshoumaru. He smirked. Then he released the girl. She fell screaming until her body hit the pavement with a sickening __**splat**__. _

"Ah, I see. So this deeply angered you, then?" Naraku murmured while he still circled the silver-haired man like a prowling wolf.

Sesshoumaru's eyes had blinked open when the dark man had spoken. He hadn't meant to, but he had just relived that memory and the wound was still raw. With a sigh, he forced himself to be indifferent. He couldn't let Naraku think he was weak. "That would be an understatement…"

"Is that why you killed him? Because he murdered your precious little child?" Naraku pushed with a mocking edge to his calm voice.

The silver-haired man wouldn't take the bait. He replied evenly, "That would be one reason. He was unworthy of his position. His whole clan was a joke, as well. In the beginning, he was admirable, but he fell apart and became trash. If it weren't me who killed him, someone else would have killed him sooner or later."

Naraku stopped circling him and stood still like Death himself. He stared at the ground for a moment before he muttered, "I agree…"

A few moments passed in dead silence before it was broken by the dark-haired man. "All of you…leave now. Yes, even you, Jakotsu. I'd like a moment alone with Mr. Utamaro…"

Jakotsu pouted, but didn't dare refuse. He left with the rest of the men. Before he closed the warehouse door behind him, he winked at Sesshoumaru.

"I like you, Sesshoumaru. That is something rare for me. Now…" Naraku gestured towards him and ordered, "Take off your clothes. All of it."

The golden-eyed man looked at the red-eyed man in disbelief as if he hadn't heard him correctly.

"If you want to join my syndicate, then I suggest you do as I say." Drawled Naraku in a bored voice with an undertone of a threat laced in his words.

Sesshoumaru cursed silently before he mentally prepared himself for what he had to do next. He never took his eyes off of Naraku as he started to quickly rid himself of all his clothes. It wasn't long until he stood stark naked in all his glory.

The dark man started to circle him again, looking him up and down with careful, calculating eyes. He didn't see any bugs or wires anywhere or even any weapons. Which was a good thing, of course.

Naraku had to admit that this pretty man had a strong, gorgeous body that was strangely unblemished for one who was involved in organized crime. What also interested him were the tattoos that adorned Sesshoumaru's entire backside. It was actually quite typical of the yakuza members. Tattooing in Japan had always been a brand for criminals, which was later adopted by the yakuza. Most who had tattoos even in the modern age were the Yakuza or non-Yakuza crazy enough to get tattooed. Even in the modern age, tattoos were looked down upon in Japanese culture.

" These are quite lovely…" Naraku murmured and reached over to trace the tattoos with the tips of his fingers. The feel of the flesh proved to him that these beautiful, brightly colored tattoos were indeed the real deal. The tattoo artist was obviously very talented.

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru muttered and tried not to shiver from the touch. He couldn't help but feel paranoid about having the taller, bigger, and not to mention _creepy_ man standing behind him.

"I am satisfied. You may get dressed now."

The undercover agent didn't need to be told twice. He dressed just as quickly as it took him to undress. Once he was finished, he looked at the other man for further instruction.

The inky black-haired man regarded him carefully before he uttered his next words. "Something about you has impressed me. I'm not sure what it is, but I am going to go with my instincts this one time. Let's just hope that you continue to impress me."

"…" Sesshoumaru said nothing.

Naraku stepped up behind him and rested one large hand on each of the other male's strong shoulders. In a low voice, he said, "Every new member has to undergo one of the initiation rites. In my clan, there are only two initiations and it's up to the newcomer to choose which one he wants to do. The first choice requires you to kill someone of my choosing. You may kill him in any way that you choose. Most of my men choose to kill, by the way. Now… the second option is for you to spend the night with me. The only one who has chosen that one was Jakotsu."

"Is this a joke?" Sesshoumaru questioned, disbelief very obvious in his uncertain voice. The hands that rested on his shoulders creeped him out, yet at the same time, it made him feel odd. This dark man was strange and even though Sesshoumaru had read all the reports on him, he still didn't know what to think.

The hands on the shorter man's shoulders tightened considerably and Naraku leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "I am not the Joker. I don't tell jokes. But I can do…_other_ things. Would you like me to demonstrate for you?"

Sesshoumaru shivered. "I'll take your word for it."

"Good boy…" Naraku patted him on the head and snickered. "Now, you have tonight to mull this decision over. I expect you to have come to a decision by tomorrow night. Jakotsu will contact you tomorrow afternoon. Each choice has a different outcome. One is better than the other. I hope you choose wisely, Sesshoumaru. .."

As soon as Naraku had left the building, Sesshoumaru let out the deep breath he had been holding. He had to kill someone or be Naraku's whore for the night. He already knew he couldn't do the former. He worked for the law and he had always avoided killing people whenever he could. Unfortunately, he had been trained to do whatever it took to get the job done. If he had to consent to one carnal night, he would have to submit. He despised the idea, but he would do almost anything to get this drug lord behind bars.

Too bad he didn't realize that plans often changed with time. And not always for the better.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"SON OF A BITCH! GODDAMIT!" InuYasha shouted as he stalked into police headquarters. His clothes were torn, his face bruised, and blood was pretty much everywhere.

"Oh, my god! What happened?" Kagome gasped and nearly jumped up from her desk.

Kouga poked his head out from his office. "Ah, the mutt face is all right. He'll live…"

"An asshole as always…" InuYasha huffed, sat down at his desk, and crossed his arms across his chest. He looked beyond pissed.

Kagome found the medical supplies and rushed over to him. She started dabbing at the cuts on his face. "This looks bad, InuYasha. You should go see a doctor…"

The commissioner walked into the room and eyed the scene before him. He sighed when he saw the condition InuYasha was in. "What happened this time, InuYasha?"

"Someone tried to kill me, that's what happened! Some bitch by the name of Kagura was the one that tried to off me. I almost had her, but she got away. She's fast and strong for a woman!"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Kagome objected angrily and then punched his bruised shoulder.

"Ow! That hurt, you bitch! I didn't mean anything by it, dammit!" huff

"Clean your own damn wounds, then!" Kagome huffed and then stormed back to her own desk.

"Kagura. Kagura…hmmm…that name sounds familiar." Kohaku mumbled almost to himself. Then he turned towards InuYasha and ordered, "Go get yourself checked out by a doctor, now. When you've seen a doctor, I want your ass back here ASAP. I expect you to fill out a report on what happened. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir, commish." InuYasha stood up and left the room in a sulk. Kohaku was pretty much the only person he obeyed without objecting or mouthing off to him.

"Kouga, go with InuYasha and makes sure he sees a doctor. I suspect that someone wants him dead for whatever reason." Kohaku instructed.

"Yes, sir." Kouga replied and left to find InuYasha.

Kagome looked at the commissioner and asked, "Who do you think would want to kill InuYasha?"

After a long pause, Kohaku answered with, "I do not know."

~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

**TBC…**

_**A/N: Finally updated this one, too. But I did what I said I would! I know its short, but if you guys want me to update more often, they have to be shorter because writing 5000-14000 chapters are killing me. Anywhos, let me know what you think. And yes, I am going to edit the prologue and first two chapters. **_

**Terms:**

_Yakuza Clan-_ The clan has been compared to the Sicilian mafias "family". The clan is structured a lot like a common family in traditional Japan. Brothers and Children to the Father aren't actually related. They are just the name of the positions in the clan.

_Oyabun_- Means "Father". Is the almighty leader of the clan. His word is law and all obey him if they value their lives.

_Saiko-komon_- Oyabun's adviser. The Saiko-komon has a staff of advocates, accountants, secretaries and advisers.

_Yubitsume_- A Yakuza ritual that is used as a form of penance or apology. It usually involves cutting off the tip of a finger.


	5. Chapter Four: The Choice

**When All Callousness Fails**

By: _God of Insanity_

Pairing(s): Naraku/Sesshoumaru

_Summary_: Sesshoumaru, an emotionless undercover FBI Agent, joins Naraku's ranks to dig up dirt on him to lock him up for good, but something happens that he least expects to happen, he starts to feel emotions.

Warning(s): M/M YAOI, LEMON, AU(Modern Day), SesshUKE, DEATH, Anal, Oral, Maledom, D/s, BDSM, and other warnings apply.

_**A/N**_:** Short chapter, but it serves its purpose. The next chapter will probably be longer. Breaking Grace or The Screaming is up next for an update. **

**BTW, check out GOKUSEN…the anime and J-drama. It's hilarious. Shin kinda reminds me of Sesshoumaru with red hair. XD**

_Disclaimer(s):_ _I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, the manga, the anime, or anything related to it. I merely own my own ideas and the effort I put into these fan fictions. I make no profit whatsoever. _

* * *

Chapter 4: **"**The Choice"

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Police Precinct 13, 10:32 A.M._

Sesshoumaru barged into the precinct and stormed the place until he found InuYasha. He grabbed the slightly shorter man and slammed him against the wall. His glare was cold, yet wrathful and it resembled that of the demons of old.

"Sesshoumaru? What the fuck!?" InuYasha growled and tried to push his half-brother off of him.

"You are going to leave the country and live in a safe house until I deem it safe for you to return." Sesshoumaru ordered. It was obviously not a suggestion.

"What the fuck for?" InuYasha growled, but gave up on struggling. His brother had always been stronger than him and probably would always be.

"Watch your mouth and quit being a baka for two seconds." Sesshoumaru hissed and waited for his brother to calm down. Once InuYasha had calmed down enough to his liking, he continued in a low voice, "Someone tried to kill you. Kagura. That is Naraku's sister. She won't stop trying to kill you unless Naraku commands her to stop. You are no longer safe here. Just being here…you endanger everyone else. For your sake and the sake of everyone else, you must enter witness protection for the time being."

InuYasha looked away. He knew his brother was right even though he wanted to argue. His own life was his life, but he didn't want to endanger anyone else. Even though some of his colleagues annoyed him, he still cared about them. The younger man nodded his consent without meeting his older brother's eyes.

"This is temporary, InuYasha. I promise…I will fix this." Sesshoumaru said quietly and released his hold on his brother. He started to walk away, but then he stopped. He glanced over his shoulder at InuYasha, his face unreadable as always. If anyone had been paying close attention to his face, they would have noticed a flicker of emotion.

Then he left the room in search for another target.

Kagome walked over to InuYasha and hugged him. She buried her face in his neck and sighed. "You're an idiot…but I'm still going to miss you. Jerk. You better come back here alive."

"Feh. Some stupid bitch isn't going to take me down, Kagome." InuYasha snorted defensively. In spite of that, warmth spread throughout his body from her embrace and words. He would never admit it, but he had always had a crush on this woman.

"Still. And I'm being serious, here. This is the right thing to do. Your brother cares for you, I can tell."

InuYasha sighed. "He sure has a funny way of showing it."

"He's not the only one who has a funny way of showing things."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean, woman!?"

Kagome smiled and looked up at him. "Don't ever change, 'Yasha."

"You're being really weird right now. And you can let go of me now."

The dark-haired woman released him and glared at him. "Fine! Go off and die! See if I care!" And with those last words, she stormed out of the room.

InuYasha stood there and scratched his head. _'The damn bitch must be bi-polar or something, I swear…'_

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh, good morning, Sesshoumaru." Miroku greeted the other man with his classic serene smile. He placed his paperwork down and closed the folder.

Sesshoumaru nodded his greeting and sat down in the chair that was placed in front of Miroku's desk. He sat there for several long moments in silence.

"I sense you want to talk about something. I am here and I do not mind listening." Miroku spoke softly and stood up. He walked over to his office door and closed it. He went back behind his desk and sat down in his chair. He waited patiently for the other man to speak.

The silver-haired man nodded and then spoke quietly in a tone that the other man had to strain just to hear. "I have a difficult decision to make. To join Naraku's syndicate, I have to pick one of two choices of initiation."

Miroku nodded. "What are the choices? Well, if you don't mind my asking…"

"The first choice is…I have to kill someone of Naraku's choosing. For all I know, that could be a kid or something…"

Miroku's face was as solemn as Sesshoumaru's voice. "I see. And the other…?"

"The second choice is that I have to sleep with Naraku."

The dark-haired man almost fell out of his chair upon hearing that. He also wanted to smile, but he was wise enough not to do so. The situation was serious…but he had to admit there was something humorous about it, as well. After he had composed himself enough without revealing his amusement, he leaned back in his chair and he replied, "Ah, that is quite the dilemma."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Are you seriously thinking about killing someone?"

"I can't. Technically, I am a cop like you…and killing…no, I can't do it. Not even to put them all away for good. I have only killed once in my life and I don't ever want to do it again. Why should I sacrifice someone's life when I can just sacrifice my own dignity instead? I would rather be a whore than a killer."

"It sounds to me like you have made your choice, old friend." Miroku responded, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips. It wasn't a happy smile. He actually felt sad for his friend for many reasons. Ever since Rin's death, Sesshoumaru had become something akin to a daredevil. He sacrificed whatever he had to and Miroku feared that one day his friend would ultimately sacrifice his life.

"Yes. Yes, I guess I have."

"You just wanted to talk to someone about it. That's wise of you, Sesshoumaru. You should let off steam more often. Bad things happen when one bottles up his emotions…"

"I'm aware." Said Sesshoumaru in a deadpanned voice. He stood up and regarded the other man with an almost steely gaze. "I…I have never done this before."

"Done what?" Miroku asked coyly as if he didn't already know. Another smile was threatening to reveal itself. He wasn't stupid enough to actually grin, though. He liked handsome face and didn't want it slammed in several different walls.

"Sleep with a man." Sesshoumaru bit out in irritation. It was extremely hard for him just to utter those few words.

Miroku looked up thoughtfully at the ceiling for a moment. He tapped his index finger against his chin. Then he looked at Sesshoumaru. "I have never had sex with another man, but I have known men who have. "

Sesshoumaru wanted to punch him. "Well?"

"Naraku most likely has probably done it before, Sesshoumaru. He's probably going to take charge and instruct you. To me, it seems like the choice to kill someone or sleep with him is just his way of getting his men to submit to him. He wants to _dominate_ you, so your best bet is to let him. Don't fight him and relax as much as you can."

"Easier said than done."

Miroku sighed and rested his chin in his hand. He smiled softly. "I think you can handle it."

Sesshoumaru nodded and walked towards the door and exit. That was the closest thing to a goodbye/thank you that Miroku was going to get.

He sighed and smiled to himself. Even though his friend usually came off as cold and unapproachable, he was touched that Sesshoumaru had confided in him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_Have you reached a decision yet, sexy?"_ Jakotsu purred.

Sesshoumaru wanted to chuck the phone as far away as he could manage. If the flamboyant man was here right now, he would have been sorely tempted to punch his face in. He growled into the phone, "My name is _Sesshoumaru_."

"_I know, I know. But you __**are**__ sexy. Anyway, what is your decision? The boss wants to know."_

"I'm not going to kill anyone."

Jakotsu nearly screamed into the phone. "_Oh my god! Does that mean the other one, then?"_

"Obviously."

"_You're not going to regret it!"_ Jakotsu replied in a sing-song voice.

Sesshoumaru imagined the other man was probably frolicking around about now. He felt a migraine coming on. "Whatever. Just tell me what I need to do now."

"_Okay, okay, Mister grumpy pants! Meet me at the Tokyo Rose café shop on 137__th__. We have to get you ready for your initiation and YAY, I get to help you!"_

"Oh, joy." Sesshoumaru commented dryly. He didn't sound enthusiastic at all.

Jakotsu giggled. _"Don't be that way, silly! Now, I'll meet you there around 6, all right?"_

"I'll be there." Sesshoumaru ended the call and pocketed his cell phone. He rubbed his temples and sighed. He hoped to god that Jakotsu wasn't going to be around for the _Initiation_. He could handle it if it were just him and the Oyabun. But if anyone else was going to be around, he didn't think he could go through with it without murdering someone.

Sesshoumaru looked at his watch and noticed that it was almost 5 PM. Fortunately, he already knew where the café was located. It was almost an hour away so he decided it was wise to leave now while there was still time. He opened the car door and slipped inside and started it. He pulled out of the drive way and headed in the direction that would take him to the meeting place.

There was a part of Sesshoumaru that was actually oddly enough…_anticipating_ what was to come.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**To Be Continued.**

_**A/N: WOOT WOOT! Two updates in one day! The next chapter will be a lemon, I promise. Now…review. .**_


	6. Chapter Five: The Samurai Geisha

When All Callousness Fails

By: _God of Insanity_

Pairing(s): Naraku/Sesshoumaru

_Summary_: Sesshoumaru, an emotionless undercover FBI Agent, joins Naraku's ranks to dig up dirt on him to lock him up for good, but something happens that he least expects to happen, he starts to feel emotions.

Warning(s): M/M YAOI, LEMON, AU(Modern Day), SesshUKE, DEATH, Anal, Oral, Maledom, D/s, BDSM, and other warnings apply.

_**A/N**_:** WOOT 11,000 words! Was kind of a long wait on this one, but I have work, school(OMFG I HATE ECONOMICS!)…and many other stories. This chapter was very hard to write for some reason. Blah. I do what I can, so bear with me. I have so many stories to finish and I plan to finish them all someday. ._. I'm trying to give them all some attention, but I'll do what I feel I can do. **

**NOTE: Geisha does not mean whore. Geisha's were artists; sophisticated, skilled women who entertained lords and other kinds of men with their ability to hold a conversation about any topic, tea pouring, singing, music, dancing, and more. So don't confuse them with prostitutes. **

_Disclaimer(s):_ _I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, the manga, the anime, or anything related to it. I merely own my own ideas and the effort I put into these fan fictions. I make no profit whatsoever. _

* * *

Chapter 5: "The Samurai Geisha"

_Sunrise Tailor & Salon, 6:32 P.M._

"Yes, yes! That's the one for you! He picked it out just for you, but I wasn't sure it would work until I saw it on you!" Jakotsu exclaimed while he jumped up and down excitedly. After he received a withering glare from the taller man, Jakotsu stopped jumping and settled for a sheepish grin instead.

Both men stood in a custom tailor shop that was pretty much owned by Naraku. It was a very expensive shop, but it still allowed non-yakuza to request kimonos and the like made for special ceremonies and etcetera.

Sesshoumaru stood in front of the mirror and wasn't sure he liked what he saw. He wore a white silk kimono that bore red flowers around the collar area and on the sleeves. The red was very minimal, but the material and design worked together and seemed simple and elegant at the same time. The hakama was white, as well. Instead of the usual, traditional sandals, Sesshoumaru wore black boots. (1)

"What? You don't like it?" Jakotsu came up behind Sesshoumaru and rested his chin on the taller man's shoulder. "Red and white looks very good on you. I'm glad he didn't choose anything too complicated. I believe kimonos should be simple, but beautiful."

"Must I really wear this?" The silver-haired man asked skeptically. He was tempted to knock the other man off from his form. But he decided since Jakotsu was helping him that he would tolerate it as long as the man didn't get fresh with him.

Jakotsu looked surprised by his question. "Yes, it's traditional. Everyone in Naraku's yakuza wears traditional kimonos to formal events and such. You'll probably only have to wear that to meetings and events. He won't require you to walk around like that…so don't worry your pretty little head. Oh, and the restaurant he's going to take you to is one of the restaurants he has a lot of influence over. A lot of his men go there and I promise you everyone there will be in traditional garb."

Sesshoumaru almost sighed in relief at hearing that.

"Oh! Since the kimono fitting is done, it's time for make up!"

"_Make…up_?"

Jakotsu giggled. "Yes, silly. He requested it. It's just going to be some powder on your face and some eye make-up. He doesn't like lipstick or anything on the lips so don't panic, yet."

"_Why_ do I have to wear make-up?" Sesshoumaru inquired in a dead pan voice.

"Well…you are going to entertain him tonight, right? That's the role of the geisha."

One of Sesshoumaru's fine, thin black eyebrows arched at that.

"Oh…you have such nice eyebrows, Sesshoumaru! We won't need to use charcoal for them, after all." Jakotsu tugged on the other man's arm and dragged him to the other side of the shop to a door. "This shop offers two services. One is for kimono fitting and the other one is for make-up. The man who runs this shop has a wife and daughter who serve as the make-up artists. They're both very good at what they do, I promise."

"I'll bet."

"Aw, cheer up, sexy!" Jakotsu dragged Sesshoumaru into a room with a chair and mirror, which looked something similar to a salon. He pushed the silver-haired male into the seat and touched the taller man's hair. "Hmmm…I'm wondering if we should put your hair up?"

"Leave it down." Sesshoumaru growled and swiped his hair away from the other man. There was no way in hell he was going to look exactly like some damn geisha. He wasn't a woman.

"AWWW! I think you should put it up. Just like a little geisha." Jakotsu insisted and pouted as if that would help change the silver-haired man's mind.

Sesshoumaru shot the flamboyant man a hard, firm glare and hissed,"No."

Jakotsu sighed, "Oh, all right. Oh, here they are!"

Two women had entered the room. One looked to be in her mid forties while the other woman looked to be in her early twenties. They both averted their eyes and did a customary bow for both men.

"Ah, Yura and Kaguya! It's always a pleasure to see you both! Now, ladies, I need you two to apply Sesshoumaru's make-up. Naraku-sama only wants white powder on his face...and some red eye make-up. Nothing on the lips. He wants it simple, but elegant. Got it?" Jakotsu explained while he clung to the taller man. He feigned a whimper when the other man shook him off of him.

"Yes, Jakotsu-san," spoke the older woman, bowing her head respectfully.

"Oh, you have such lovely hair!" Breathed the younger woman, her eyes wide and filled with awe. She approached him and inspected his hair without touching it, at first. Then she gently picked up some of the hair and felt how silky and strong it felt. "Oh, my...is this your real color? This cannot be real hair. But it feels real. I've never seen a man with such beautiful hair before!"

Sesshoumaru merely nodded at that. He wasn't pleased about his hair being touched or handled in any way.

The older woman, Kaguya, bowed her head to the silver-haired man and intoned quietly, "Do forgive my daughter, Sesshoumaru-san. She...is obsessed with hair and often touches people's hair without asking. I scold her every time, but she does not listen."

"_Mother_..." Yura sighed and smiled. She released the lovely man's hair and looked up at him. "Jakotsu-san, are we doing anything with his hair?"

"I'm afraid not. He's quite adamant about no one messing with it..." Jakotsu started and when he saw how Yura's face fell, he continued, "...but his hair could be washed and dried. While your mother gets everything together, you can wash his hair, Yura-chan."

Before Sesshoumaru could protest, Yura had squealed and grabbed his arm. She dragged him to the hair section of the room and pushed him down by his shoulders into the seat. Yura looked at the various assortment of bottles and tapped her chin while she tried to decide what to use on his hair. She glanced at his hair and ran her fingers through it, determining what should be used. Then she gasped and murmured, "I know!"

Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly and sat stiffly in the seat with a stoic expression etched into his seemingly flawless face. It was going to be a long night, indeed.

* * *

About roughly two hours later, Sesshoumaru stood dressed in his traditional attire with make-up on his face. His hair seemed lighter and somehow looked better than it did before. He was simply breathtaking and put most females to shame. He looked as if he had stepped out of the past into the modern world.

The two women and Jakotsu stared at him in wonder for several minutes without saying one word.

One of Sesshoumaru's fine eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "Well?"

"I hate the Oyabun right now..." Jakotsu sighed in regret and a small smile lit on his effeminate features.

Sesshoumaru arched one of his thin eyebrows at the smaller male and inquired calmly, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Jakotsu sauntered over to the taller man and clung to his arm like a fangirl. "It means that you are drop-dead gorgeous. And I'm jealous of the boss. I wanted to have fun with you, but that man doesn't like to share anything." _Sigh_.

"Hn." The silver-haired male jerked his arm away from the flamboyant moron and rolled his eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time that night. This man incessantly annoyed him and it didn't help that Jakotsu kept reminding him of what he was going to sacrifice soon. He was tired and wanted to get this bothersome night over as soon as possible. He felt ridiculous dressed up in a kimono and not to mention the make-up on his face. But most of all, his stomach felt all twisted and knotted up. He was starting to feel both nervous and excited at the same time and he wasn't entirely certain why.

"Such a sourpuss!" Jakotsu pouted and winked at the agitated honey-eyed man.

"Are we finished?" Sesshoumaru asked in a bored voice.

"Almost. There's one more thing that you need, sweetie. One moment," Jakotsu replied and then left the room. He returned with two sheathed swords cradled carefully in his arms. He strode over to the taller man and held up the sword for him to take.

Sesshoumaru was still irritated about being called sweetie, but he brushed it off and gingerly took the swords from Jakotsu. He was surprised by the weight of the swords. From the look and feel of them, he concluded that they were most likely real. And of course, kitanas were illegal in Japan. They were no longer legally made and most people did not own real swords. "What do I need with these? Are they even real?"

"Of course they're real, silly! They belong to Naraku-sama. He's giving them to you as a gift. He gives all his men swords...but you are special, so he gave you these two priceless swords. If I were you, I would take very good care of these blades and be respectful."

Sesshoumaru stared down at them and didn't know what to think. Why would Naraku give him _priceless_ swords? The man had just met him and yes, he was obviously already impressed by Sesshoumaru, but he didn't understand the logic behind this.

Jakotsu smiled softly and patted Sesshoumaru on the shoulder in reassurance. He was already fond of this distant, aloof man. It made him want to hug him, kiss him...and other things. "Naraku-sama sees something in you that he likes. He's impressed by your skills, history, and the way you presented yourself. I must say I am impressed, too. But don't sweat it, sweets. I know you'll do fine tonight."

"My name is Sesshoumaru. Not sweetie, or sweets, or gorgeous, or whatever inane name you have cooking in that head of yours." The silver-haired man ground out in a firm, quiet voice that lacked emotion.

"Ah, these things you say, tiger!" Jakotsu exclaimed, not the least bit bothered by Sesshoumaru's bad mood or the way he spoke. "Anywho, the longer sword is called Tokijin and the shorter sword is called Tensaiga. You are expected to wear those tied to your side when you are wearing your formal attire. Like I said before, that will only be for meetings and events. And no, you don't always have to wear make-up. The only reason you are wearing some now is because our lord requested it since you are his escort for the evening." (2)

"Anything else I should know?" The honey-eyed man asked warily.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Jakotsu exclaimed, ran out of the room and returned with folded silk that looked to be the color of pale silver. "I don't know how I could have forgotten. This is to be your obi. I'll tie it on your waist and you can tuck your swords into it."

Sesshoumaru nodded and watched as the smaller male wrapped the silver silk around his body and then tied it. As soon as it was finished, Sesshoumaru took the swords and slid them between the kimono and the obi. The obi was tied tight enough to keep both the hefty swords in place. (3)

Jakotsu gasped at the final picture of the other man and sighed. "I think you need to see yourself..."

The silver-haired beauty growled when Jakotsu grabbed him and dragged him over to a full length mirror. He was about to grumble something offensive to the fruitcake when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked...so different. It was him, but then it wasn't him. Contrary to his previous belief, he did not look ridiculous. The make-up didn't look bad, either. Since he had such pale skin like a European, the women had put on a light layer on powder and he barely felt it. It wasn't caked on. It looked nice and smooth. To himself, he looked like a mix between a geisha and a samurai. In spite of how nice he looked, he still refused to admit it.

Jakotsu sighed again and silently damned Naraku. A smile brightened on his face and he said cheerily, "All right, sexy, it's time to go! If we don't make haste, we'll be late and our lord hates tardiness. Oh, and ladies, thank you. Sesshoumaru thanks you, too! Have a lovely night!"

Yura and Kaguya bowed their heads respectfully with their hands clasped together.

And before Sesshoumaru could protest, Jakotsu had snagged him by the arm and once more dragged him away. But this time, he was dragged outside to a black car that was waiting for him. Jakotsu opened the door and shoved him inside and then jumped inside himself. As soon as the door closed, the car sped off into the night.

* * *

Sesshoumaru silently stared out the dark-tinted windows as he ignored the man that sat next to him. The city lights flashed and twinkled brightly as the car sped by and in some way, he found the lights to be both beautiful and annoying. He preferred dim lights and the darkness since his eyes were light sensitive.

After about half an hour, they had entered a part of the city that he was not too personally familiar with, but he had heard all kinds of talk before about it from people he knew and from informants. It was the part of the city that had a lot of crime and gangs.

"So, Sesshoumaru, have you ever been an uke before?" Jakotsu asked out of the blue while studying the silent beauty that sat beside him in the backseat.

Sesshoumaru was disturbed out of his quiet reverie and he turned his head to stare at the flamboyant man. "Pardon?"

"An uke, have you ever been an uke before?"

"I don't know what that is."

Jakotsu clapped his hands together, not quite believing what has just been said. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Well, an uke is someone who bottoms."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow lifted at that. "...bottoms _what_?"

Jakotsu sighed in exasperation. _Virgins!_ "Someone who is the one getting penetrated, fucked! You probably don't know what a seme is, either. In that case, the seme is the one who tops, who is doing the fucking. "

"..." Sesshoumaru turned his face away and proceeded to ignore the annoying male. He suddenly regretted ever touching this guy, let alone meeting him. His job was his job, though. If it meant getting all these vermin off of the streets, he was willing to do almost anything.

Jakotsu scooted closer and peered into the taller male's face as close as he could and commented, "I'm still trying to discern whether you're just shy or just...aloof. You don't like people very much, do you?"

"No one has ever given me a reason to like them," stated Sesshoumaru bitterly before he could stop himself. As soon as the words had left his mouth, he instantly regretted them. They were the truth, but those words were something he had never wanted to admit to anyone. Why he was admitting them to Jakotsu, he did not know. Perhaps it was because Jakotsu was an open-minded stranger. Whatever he said to him didn't matter because it was all lie just to gain some justice.

"Awww! Sounds like you've been hurt a lot, you poor thing," Jakotsu said sadly, yet his face and voice held sympathy, not pity.

Pity was something the silver-haired man hated. But sympathy was something new. He wasn't sure what the difference was, but it just felt different than pity. It felt less degrading. With an inaudible sigh, he murmured, "You could say that."

"I like you. You come off as cold and distant, but really, I think you're secretly a nice guy. I hope you show that side of yourself to somebody someday."

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly, but said nothing else. After all, there was some truth to Jakotsu's wise words. It kind of bothered him that the effeminate man was so..._insightful_.

The car slowed down and eventually pulled to a smooth stop.

"We're _here_!" Jakotsu squealed in delight.

Sesshoumaru inwardly groaned and the butterflies in his stomach fluttered around as if they were being slaughtered by some unseen force.

* * *

"Well, well, well, big brother, looks like your little flower has arrived..." Kagura commented quietly from her place sitting beside the wavy-haired man.

Naraku glanced at her, his expression unreadable, and murmured, "Why don't you greet him? He hasn't had the pleasure of your..._stimulating_ company, yet."

Kagura frowned slightly at that, but nodded nevertheless. As she stood up and walked towards Jakotsu and the...newcomer, thoughts assailed her mind. She thought about how her brother was acting very oddly as of late. Ever since he had met that silver-haired man, he had acted most strangely as if something had possessed him. He didn't seem quite himself. Kagura knew his men didn't notice, but she certainly did. She always noticed his mood changes even when he didn't reveal anything, visually or verbally. One of her many talents was that she was very good at reading her own brother. Most could not claim such a feat.

As the dark-haired woman neared both men, a strange feeling arose in her. Something about that beautiful man was oddly familiar...as if she had seen him before somewhere, sometime. She couldn't place him, though. The odd thing was she always remembered every face she had ever seen, but she couldn't remember this one. There was no way she could have seen this man before and forgotten him. Although Kagura was loathe to admit her brother was beautiful in a dark, dominating way, this man before her was utterly...gorgeous. His looks rivaled most women and to look upon him made her doubt her own femininity. She vaguely wondered if he was really a man. But still...a part of her was disappointed that Naraku had already staked a claim. Her brother was damn possessive and didn't like to share anything. Besides, with her luck, this man was probably gay, anyway. She sighed. Such strange, but lovely hair.

"Oh, Kagura-san, how lovely to see you again!" Jakotsu cheered and hugged the woman before she could object. He released her before she could process what had happened.

"Good evening to you, too, Jakotsu-kun. Is this...Sesshoumaru?" Kagura inquired while she gazed coolly at the taller man. She was pleasantly surprised to see him stare back her with a level, unyielding gaze. Most people couldn't stand to look into her or Naraku's eyes for long. So perhaps this man was more than just a pretty face.

"Yep! Kagura, this is Sesshoumaru; Sesshoumaru, this is our lord's sister, Kagura. She doesn't like titles or anything, so just calling her Kagura should be fine unless Naraku-sama says otherwise." Jakotsu introduced them and was amused to watch their staring contest.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in acknowledgment and said, "The pleasure is mine, Lady Kagura." He put on his best poker face while they stared at each other. He knew this was a test and was determined to pass it. He was also aware that this was the woman who had tried to kill his little brother. He also noticed that she bore a strong resemblance to her brother, Naraku. In fact, she looked as if she could be his female twin...

"Come, Sesshoumaru," Kagura spoke after a few moments of silence and she led both men to the table she and her brother had been sitting.

Naraku was gone.

"Where is Naraku-sama?" Jakotsu asked with a whine edged into his woman-like voice. It was disturbing how much like a woman he sounded like.

The raven-haired woman rolled her eyes as she quickly, but gracefully sat down in her place, which was at her brother's left side. "How the hell should I know?"

"My, someone is on her cycle tonight!" Jakotsu commented while he held the side of his face with one of his hands. He sat down right beside Kagura and smiled with amusement at her.

"Be silent, fool," Kagura hissed and took out her fan. She hid most of her face with her fan as she fanned herself even though she wasn't hot. Then she noticed Sesshoumaru and gestured to the right of Naraku's seat. "My apologizes, Sesshoumaru. Your place is at Naraku's right. That is where he wants you from now on. He said something about you becoming his right hand man or something."

That struck Sesshoumaru as odd; he didn't understand why Naraku was taking such liberties with him. In time, he would find out, he figured. With an inaudible sigh, he gingerly seated himself on the right. He nodded his thanks as soon as Kagura poured him some green tea. He didn't much like tea, but it was healthy and he forced himself to drink it every now and then.

"Aw, you're so mean, Kags!" Jakotsu whined even though he wasn't actually hurt.

Kagura rolled her eyes and continued to hastily fan herself. "I told you not to ever call me that."

It was at that time that Sesshoumaru took the time to take in his surroundings. The place was packed with many of the yakuza, he could tell. Most of them looked rough and mean in their own ways. He could see traces of their tattoos whenever they lifted their arms. He was pretty sure they all had tattooed sleeves, which was quite common of the Japanese mafia. He also noticed that most of the women that plastered to their sides looked like prostitutes. They looked cheap, weary, and superficial. It was hard to bear looking at them all, but it was his job.

Then Sesshoumaru noticed that someone was watching him. He didn't react and pretended as if he didn't notice. Out of the corner of his eyes, he studied the person that was watching him carefully, as if this person was trying to figure him out. The person that was watching him was someone by the name of Hakudoshi, he knew. The white haired, amethyst-eyed man was one of Naraku's most trusted men and usually did the really tough, dirty jobs. He was noted to be just as cold and cruel as Naraku and in many ways, the man could very well be Naraku's second in command, but he wasn't.

And that raised the very question of where Naraku's second in command was. He knew the man's name was Byakuya and even knew how he looked, but he didn't see him anywhere in the vicinity. He supposed eventually he would show up or he'd see him some other day.

"Enjoying the view?" Whispered a familiar, and unwelcome voice into Sesshoumaru's ear.

Sesshoumaru turned his head to see that the drug lord was now sitting beside him, looking most content and then some. The dark-haired man had his hair bound up in a manner that many of the feudal lords had been accustomed to doing and he wore a black and dark purple kimono. In spite of how evil he was, Sesshoumaru couldn't deny that the Oyabun looked...handsome in a dark, elegant way. He shook those thoughts away and nonchalantly replied, "Not particularly..."

"How cute. I caught you off guard..." Naraku chuckled and picked up his cup and took a sip of it without taking his black eyes off of Sesshoumaru. There was a contemplative look upon his face as if he were trying to figure Sesshoumaru out.

"Hn."

"Are you hungry? Order whatever you like," The yakuza lord offered in something of a pleasant voice, yet there was something more to it. It was almost sinister.

"No, thank you. Perhaps later," Sesshoumaru replied quietly. His stomach was knotted up and he couldn't eat even if he wanted to. Forcing himself to eat would only cause him to vomit.

"Hakudoshi wants to fight you," Naraku said causally as if he were talking about some boring, uneventful news.

Sesshoumaru raised one of his eyebrows and inquired just as coolly, "Why?"

Naraku tilted his head to the side and spoke, calmly and neutrally, "He doesn't believe you're as good as you claim to be. In fact, after everyone is done with their dinner, I expect you to fight him. Since he has seniority over you, he gets to choose the weapon of his choice, whether it be kitana or hand-to-hand combat. Everyone wants to see what you can do, and I must admit, I am the most curious out of them all. Once you have done this, their doubt about you will vanish."

"If that is what you wish, so be it."

Naraku closed his eyes as he sipped some sake and then placed the cup down. He looked at the silver-haired man out of the corner of his eyes and spoke, "I have this impression that you are better than how you described yourself. You don't seem like a vain man, but neither do you come off as humble. You intrigue me, Sesshoumaru, and I am eager to see just what you can do. I suppose we'll see soon enough."

* * *

Kagome sighed as she filled out paperwork after paperwork. She had a desk job, which of course was expected of her. She normally didn't mind it since she wasn't the type of person that liked to jump into action, yet she liked to help out. Her job made her feel like she was doing her part, so it suited her.

With a tired sigh, she stared at the piece of paper for several long minutes. She had a hard time focusing on work today for many reasons. She couldn't help worrying about InuYasha and wondering if he was OK wherever he was. She also wondered how Sesshoumaru was faring. Kagome didn't know him too well, but she still wished him the best, anyway.

"Don't worry, Kagome, they'll both be all right," a mature woman's voice said.

Kagome turned to see Sango, in her cop's uniform, smiling gently at her. She looked very professional in her clean, uncreased uniform. It wasn't too tight nor too loose. She also wore her medium length dark brown hair in a tight bun and had on minimal make-up. Her cosmetics could only be seen if one looked hard enough at her face.

"I know, but I still can't help but worry," Kagome replied with a sigh.

Kouga came out of no where and remarked, "Blah, mutt face is safer than most people. And Sesshoumaru, well, he knows what he's doing. It still kinda sucks how we can't have direct communication with him."

"Direct...?" Inquired the smaller, more petite female.

The dark-haired man ran his fingers through his short, cropped hair as he leaned against the doorway. "Yeah. We have to speak in code through email every other day or whenever it's really important. He knows the code like the back of his hand. We send him a chain email that has the code hidden in the words and its always different chain email, of course. He replies to the email by using the code. In fact, Sesshoumaru and a colleague of his came up with this code. So far its worked like a charm and has never failed...yet." (4)

"I sympathize with Kagome, Kouga. This is Naraku we're talking about. I can't help but worry about both brothers, too." Sango spoke solemnly.

Kouga nodded slowly, a faraway look glazed in his cerulean eyes. "The life of the law is hard and perilous. Those two knew exactly what they were in for when they became cops. We're not fighting gummie bears. We're fighting very twisted, fucked up bad people. Our job is to uphold the law even if it kills us."

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood in the middle of the room, which looked something akin to a dance floor. His stance appeared to be relaxed, but in truth, every single one of his muscles were tense like a wild cat that was waiting to pounce. He had his right hand wrapped loosely around the hilt of the longer sword, Tokijin. To all eyes that looked upon his form, he appeared to be as calm and passive as a clear, cloudless sky.

Ten feet away, the white-haired man known as Hakudoshi gazed coolly at his opponent. His stance was similar to Sesshoumaru's, but his grip on the hilt of his own sword was harder. The demeanor of his face betrayed the spite that hardened in his violet eyes. While Sesshoumaru seemed like a clear, tranquil sky, Hakudoshi looked like a violent, stormy sky.

Both men stared at each other for several long moments; neither moved a muscle. They weighed each other and waited for the other to make the first move. Fortunately, Sesshoumaru was an incredibly patient man and after awhile, Hakudoshi's thinning patience ran out and he made the first move. He swung his sword and made a noise in his throat when he felt steel clash with his steel. The silver-haired male had blocked his blow so efficiently and professionally that he was stunned for a moment.

Hakudoshi quickly recovered and shoved hard against Sesshoumaru, testing his strength. The honey-eyed man didn't budge at all. He merely pushed back without showing any kind of strain on his body or any emotion on his face. And that was what bothered Hakudoshi the most about this man. He was so apathetic...like some sort of doll. It bothered him immensely and he didn't trust him. He just couldn't trust a man that masked his emotions the way Sesshoumaru did. There was a difference between controlling emotions and repressing them. The silver-haired man's control was magnificent and a plus, but it still bothered Hakudoshi that he didn't spare one single emotion or feeling. It was..._unsettling_, to say the least.

Narrowing his eyes ever so slightly, Hakudoshi jumped back, stared warily at Sesshoumaru, and then attacked again by swinging his sword at a different angle. Once again, the silver-haired man blocked him and he once again swung his sword again and again, attempting to either injure Sesshoumaru or knock the sword out of his hands. After awhile, Hakudoshi realized he was wearing himself out fast, so he leaped back. He stood there, his sword ready as he weighed his options. He was starting to get angry because of Sesshoumaru's extremely passive, yet defensive strategy.

Sensing that Hakudoshi had worn himself out, Sesshoumaru then darted forward like a samurai. He swiftly swung his kitana in a graceful arc. His blade met hard with Hakudoshi's and they clashed again and again. The way Sesshoumaru moved, swung his blade, and fought reminded everyone, including Hakudoshi, of a samurai from the ancient days. They were all in awe of him and in spite of himself, so was the white-haired man.

The amethyst-eyed man decided to take a different approach. He half-smirked and spoke loud enough so that only Sesshoumaru could hear, "So you must be Naraku's new whore. I bet you won't even last two days. You will last week, at best.. He always gets tired of his whores and throws them away whenever he finally gets bored, which doesn't take long."

"Is that the best you can insult me with?" Sesshoumaru inquired coolly; he avoided Hakudoshi's next blow by quickly side stepping away. He snorted in disdain and smoothly cut his blade through the air, meeting steel again.

"You're good, but I don't think you're that good. Now give it up and get on the ground like the dirty little bitch that you are..." Sneered Hakudoshi.

What happened next was unbelievable to all that watched. Quicker than the eye could blink, Sesshoumaru had lunged at Hakudoshi and had slammed hard into him, his sword clashed hard against the other man's. And before Hakudoshi could process what was happening, Sesshoumaru had thrown him on the ground and pressed his blade firmly against the white-haired man's neck and made sure to cut his neck enough to bleed so that Hakudoshi knew he meant business. In a low, dangerous voice, Sesshoumaru growled, "Who's the bitch on the ground now? Submit to me, or you lose your head, fool."

With wide purple eyes, Hakudoshi reluctantly dropped his sword, which clattered noisily on the ground and seemed louder because of the disturbing silence of the room. A few moments later, a deafening roar resounded in the room. People had leapt up from their seats clapping frantically while cheering and howling, whether it was in joy or in woe.

Sesshoumaru, with a face as emotional as a greek marble statue, merely sheathed his sword and attempted to walk back to his seat but the flamboyant man had nearly jumped him. Screaming shrilly in excitement and happiness, Jakotsu had pounced him, embracing him in his victory. Then he released Sesshoumaru before he could punch him and grabbed him by the wrist and thrust his arm in the air.

The silver-haired man ripped his arm away and placed it back at his side. He rolled his eyes and sighed. He wasn't the type that liked to gloat or bathe in "glory". He just liked to get things done and prove that he could do what he said he could do. It wasn't that he didn't have pride. He just wasn't a boastful person.

The honey-eyed man looked towards his table and noticed that once again, the yakuza lord was gone. He walked over to Kagura and nodded and said, "If he comes back, let him know I went to the restroom, Kagura-san."

Kagura merely nodded and watched as the gorgeous man walked away. He puzzled her in a way she had never been puzzled before. He also inspired something within her she hadn't felt in ages. With a sigh, she fanned herself out of boredom. Now that the real entertainment had left the room, she had nothing amusing to watch.

Sesshoumaru walked out of the dining room and the moment he walked through the door, a strong hand had grabbed him and had pushed him against the wall. A larger, harder body pinned him to the wall. His wrists were trapped above his head and the strong body trapped him in a way that he could barely move. The man who had him pinned was really strong and even rivaled his own strength.

It was Naraku.

"Ah, you let your guard down. Maybe you do want to be jumped, ne?"

Sesshoumaru stared at him with a blank expression on his face.

"Aw, don't be that way. I can think of something better to do. We're done here, anyways. Now that you have impressed everyone, it's time you showed _me_ what else you can do..." Naraku whispered in Sesshoumaru's ear, which caused involuntary shivers to wrack his body.

The silver-haired man felt his face flush against his will and he tried to throw the larger male off of him, but failed miserably. He was locked into place by Naraku's bigger body and by both hands that held his wrists pinned firmly above his head.

"So what is it going to be, pretty boy?"

"..." Refusing to reply to the cryptic taunt, Sesshoumaru glared up at him.

"Remember, as your rites of initiation...you have to kill someone of my choosing or spend the night with me. What will it be?" Naraku whispered, his deep voice sounding like what Man would imagine the Devil's voice sounded like. His hot breath rolled against the slighter man's neck, which made the smaller man's flesh break out in goosebumps.

A silent sigh escaped the golden-eyed man and he spoke in a voice as dead as a corpse, "The latter..."

Naraku smiled and instantly released Sesshoumaru's wrists and stepped back. "Good. Now come with me. The night is still young..."

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked into the suite, expecting it to be tacky and gaudy, but was pleasantly surprised by what he saw. It was a furnished Japanese suite, yet simple in its style. It wasn't too fancy nor was it too simple. Even though this was technically Naraku's home, the silver-haired man felt a bit more at ease.

The inky-black-haired man studied his new...well, he wasn't sure what Sesshoumaru would be, but he would find a place for him. After a few moments, he commanded quietly, "Come," and then walked into a different room. He had to strain his hearing just to hear the quiet steps of his...consort.

The amber-eyed man followed Naraku into what appeared to be an entertainment room. There was a bar, a flat screen TV mounted on the wall, and some couches and sofas. The colors of the rug, walls, and furniture was neutral and mostly blacks, whites, grays, and hints of reds. There was also a few regular lamps and wall mounted lamps in random places even though the lights were very dim and barely illuminated the dark room. Because of the lack of bright lights and the use of dark tones, the place screamed of darkness. It suited Naraku.

"What is your poison?" Inquired Naraku from his position by the bar. He already had two glasses set out on the table.

"I don't drink," Sesshoumaru bluntly refused.

The raven-haired man found a bottle filled with amber colored liquid. He poured a moderate amount into both glasses. The color reminded him of Sesshoumaru's eyes, which made him smile faintly. Honey. "You didn't touch your sake, tea, or anything else all night. You are quite frigid, Sesshoumaru. I don't think it'll hurt to drink one glass. It'll calm your tense nerves."

Sesshoumaru knew it wasn't a suggestion or an offering. It was an order disguised as a request. Sighing inwardly, he approached the taller man and gingerly took the drink that was handed to him. He stared at the honey-colored liquid in hesitation. There was a reason he did not partake in the consumption of alcohol. It was either admit it to Naraku or keep his secret safe within him. With that in mind, he lifted the class to his dry lips and donned the contents of the glass quickly. It burned like hell from his mouth, down his throat, and finally into his stomach. He instantly felt woozy as if something had punched him hard in the face and stomach. As his eyes blurred, he could have sworn he saw a look of triumph pass Naraku's face, but he couldn't be entirely sure.

Naraku took a sip of his drink and looked innocently at the disorientated man. "You drank the moonshine too fast, my dear. Come, sit." The Oyabun casually strode over to the other man and rested his hand on the small of Sesshoumaru's back as he led him to one of the couches. He gently pushed the befuddled Sesshoumaru down onto the couch and smoothly lowered himself down until he was sitting right next to him, thigh touching thigh.

"Moonshine?" Sesshoumaru repeated and didn't take much notice to the fingers that started playing with his hair. His stomach still burned as if he had ingested gasoline, but he felt...calm and relaxed. He felt limp and could barely formulate lucid thought. In his comfortable haze, he also felt sleepy. An unintentional laugh bubbled from his lips when he felt hot breath roll against his bare neck. (5)

"You handled yourself very well tonight, Sesshoumaru. I am mot impressed...so far..." Naraku murmured in what sounded like a content purr. He pressed his lips in a ghost of a kiss against the silver-haired man's long, but strong neck. The masculine, yet fresh scent of the bishounen's smell wafted into Naraku's nostrils. The scent was not overpowering like a lot of males and females tended to be. There was also no perfume or cologne to mask this honey-eyed man's unique scent.

Sesshoumaru fell deeper into his haze when he felt the larger man's nearly searing hot mouth on his neck. Heat started to pool in his groin which caused him to shift around uncomfortably. He wriggled more when he felt that mouth continue to slowly seduce him with more kisses. His head tilted back and eyes slid shut when that mouth started to suck and bite lightly at his skin. More heat passed through his body and shot straight to his budding arousal.

Naraku absently noted in his mind that the slighter man's neck was one of his...hot spots if those tiny, barely audible moans and forming bulge were any indication. In truth, he hadn't expected him to ingest so much of the alcohol. One shot glass of moonshine was enough to inebriate anyone. Sesshoumaru had had about eight shot glasses worth of the stuff. The dark-haired man was impressed by Sesshoumaru's strong stomach and the fact that he was still conscious.

The yakuza boss stopped exploring Sesshoumaru's neck with his mouth and gently tilted the smaller man's face until he was looking directly at him. Those amber depths stared at him through half-lidded eyelids, which caused a spark of desire to course through Naraku.. The pale-haired man was very erotic to him in such a way that he felt compelled to possess, to completely own him like someone might a rare gem.

In a voice deep, but barely above a whisper, the ebony-eyed man asked, "How do you feel, pet?"

The silver-haired beauty blinked slowly and attempted to think. He wasn't sure what he felt, but it didn't feel bad, so he replied even more quietly, "Good..."

"Good..." Naraku echoed just as quietly before he closed the small space between them. He pressed his lips softly, but gingerly against the other man's lips. Determined to taste him, he applied more and more pressure until those petal soft petals parted for him. Once he had pried his mouth open, Naraku deepened the kiss by delving his tongue into that mouth, tasting him thoroughly and completely. He cupped the side of Sesshoumaru's face as he kissed him into breathlessness. Without removing his mouth from the slighter male's, he pushed Sesshoumaru down on his back and crawled over him. Chest to chest, mouth to mouth, Naraku's hands snaked down between their bodies until they found the smaller man's thighs. He forced them apart so that he could settle himself better between the silver-haired man's incredibly long legs. One of his hands reached between Sesshoumaru's legs to rub and fondle the bulge that seemed to grow harder under the touch of his skillful hand. He ate the muffled moans and was pleased to feel the man beneath him roll his hips against his large hand.

The raven-haired male contemplated fucking him on the spot when the unthinkable happened: Sesshoumaru pulled his mouth away, turned his face and promptly vomited the contents of his stomach over the couch. Then he passed out.

* * *

When Sesshoumaru finally regained consciousness, he found himself in a world of darkness. He felt nauseous and felt he might hurl again. After long moments of breathing evenly through his mouth, the nausea eventually faded. His hazy mind began to clear and he found he could once again think lucid thoughts. He then realized that he couldn't see anything because something was covering his eyes...like some sort of blind fold of sorts. He attempted to reach for it to take it off, but found that both his arms were tied to something that felt like metal. His hands could actually feel the cold metal and wrap around it. It was some sort of head board. His body felt like he was lying on something soft and comfortable, so it was most likely a bed he was on...

And that's when he noticed everything else:

He was naked.

Blind-folded.

Bound.

And something was vibrating in his _ass_!

The silver-haired man kept his cool, but that didn't stop him from struggling against his bonds. He tested them, but he found they wouldn't loosen or break. He wasn't even aware anyone was in the room until he felt the backs of fingers trail down one of his naked thighs.

"Finally awake? You've been out cold for...hmm...I'd say about two hours. I was getting tired of waiting..." Purred a very familiar and somewhat sinister masculine voice that was laced with mirth and something else the other man wasn't familiar with. "I was very tempted to have my way with you while you were unconscious..."

"Naraku? Untie me this instant," Sesshoumaru growled with an edge of impatience in his otherwise calm voice.

Naraku patted Sesshoumaru's thigh as if out of sympathy. "Calm down, Seabiscuit. Daddy is right here."

"Untie me," Sesshoumaru repeated and decided to ignore the _Seabiscuit_ and _Daddy_ endearments even though they did make him bristle. He tried to ignored the large hand petting his thigh AND the foreign object that was in his ass.

"Not just yet, pet. I like you this way. Tied up and _powerless_..."

The silver-haired bishounen's nerves were being grated to an unbearable level. He pulled and yanked harder on his restraints but to no avail. He eventually stopped, breathed deeply, then inquired quietly, "What is that thing in my rectum?"

"Oh, a vibrator," Naraku replied as if it was an everyday, normal occurrence.

"A _what_?" Sesshoumaru asked in a dead-panned toned voice.

Naraku rolled his eyes at that, yet a smile still tugged at the corners of his lips. "Such a virgin...or a prude. Or maybe both. We will find out soon enough. Now...that thing in your lovely ass is a sex toy called a vibrator. People use it for sexual stimulation-"

"-I know what a damn vibrator is! I want to know why there's one in my ass." Interjected Sesshoumaru in a voice that all but yelled. He was rapidly losing his cool.

The yakuza lord chuckled, but said nothing. He took the handle of the toy and pushed it slowly until most of it was buried deep inside Sesshoumaru's slicked, obviously lubed ass. It was about ten inches long in length and with each inch, it got wider and wider, which gently and almost painlessly stretched him effectively.

Sesshoumaru gasped and arched his back against the invasive object. Because he could not see, his senses were heightened considerably. It was a very foreign feeling, but it wasn't completely unpleasant, either. The toy vibrated enough to massage his insides sweetly, but not enough to make him feel aroused. Plus the warmth and tingling of the lubricant only served to heighten all the sensations.

"I think your sweet ass is hungry for more. Let's turn it up a notch..." Naraku commented before he gripped the handle and with his other hand, he adjusted the settings so that it's force was stronger.

At once, the undercover agent felt the change in the pace of the toy. Although it wasn't much, it was enough to make him start squirming more on the bed. He wasn't sure whether to hate it or love it since it was such an odd feeling. This was the first time that he had ever had anything inside his rear besides a proctologist's finger. Of course, the prostate exam and having a sex toy shoved up your ass were two different experiences in itself. The exam was always clinical, yet this...this was _personal_.

"Hmm...not enough, I see. I think you need more," Naraku murmured and set the intensity higher by two settings. He frowned when the naked man didn't seem to notice the change much. He squirmed a bit more, yes, but he was still only half-erect. Then something dawned on Naraku. With a smile, he adjusted the vibrator, shifting it around until the writhing male suddenly arched his back like a bow and cried out. The larger male smiled in satisfaction and whispered, "Ah, there _it_ is..."

Sesshoumaru didn't know what the hell _it_ was, but the damned toy had hit a place inside of him that felt like nothing he had ever felt before. He didn't know what words to use to describe how it felt, but all he could think was that it was the very definition of pure ecstasy. It was at that moment that he forgot himself and a cry slipped past his lips. He gripped the bars tightly in his clenching hands, arched his back as much as he could, and spread his legs as wide apart as they would go.

"Oh, my...how you offer yourself, my little slut. It makes Daddy think that this isn't your first time..." Naraku chided and before the somewhat befuddled Sesshoumaru could process anything he had said, the Oyabun changed the setting of the toy to the highest possible. He started shoving the phallus-shaped vibrator in and out, which served to mimic the actual thing. He continued to fuck the writhing man with the toy and made sure that the vibrator hit his prostate every other thrust. "Like that, do you, hm?"

"Aaah! Nngh..." Sesshoumaru moaned incoherently, his eyes squeezed tight even though he was blind-folded. His gripped the bars hard and his toes curled from the intense pleasure that set his every nerve on fire. He couldn't stop himself from pushing back against the foreign object and before he knew it, he was rolling his hips like a wanton whore. He also couldn't stop the moans, cries, and whimpers that tore themselves from his throat and past his lips. Nor could he control the pitch and volume, either. It was as if something beyond his control had possessed him entirely.

Naraku leaned over the smaller male, but didn't cease in fucking him with the vibrator. He was nose to nose with Sesshoumaru now and he murmured almost as if to himself, "Mmm...how vocal. I am very surprised...for I pegged you as a silent lover. What a pleasant surprise, Sesshoumaru."

Panting and painfully aroused, Sesshoumaru writhed and bucked against the mounting throes of ecstasy that assailed his body like nothing he had ever felt before. He was beyond caring how shameful this was and just wanted something, anything...to relieve him from this sweet, delightful torture.

Immensely pleased by the sight of the succumbing Sesshoumaru, Naraku closed in the distance of their faces by capturing the other man's already parted lips with his own. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt those lips respond to his kiss with such fervor. Sesshoumaru strained hard against his bonds as he kissed Naraku back in such a way as if he meant to devour the drug lord's mouth.

After a few minutes of fervent kissing, Naraku pulled away, gasping hard from both his breathlessness and from his own excitement. His patience was wearing dreadfully thin and he didn't know how much longer he could take. Taking in the sight of the flushed, aroused, and moaning Sesshoumaru, Naraku then decided he had teased his...new _toy_ enough. Yes, that's what he was for now...a toy for him to play with and use at his whim.

Naraku took the vibrator by the handle and ripped it out in one fluid move. He tossed it to the side carelessly in some random direction. The pained and disappointed whimper that escaped the bound man made him chuckle. Amusement quickly forgotten, the dark-haired man crawled over Sesshoumaru like a predator about to devour it's prey. If Sesshoumaru had been able to see, he would have been in awe by the beauty of Naraku's strong, well-built body. He would have been struck by the sheer beauty of all those lovely muscles. And of course, he would have been at least a little bit envious.

"What are you doing?" Questioned the delirious silver-haired man, but he soon gasped when he felt a hot mouth latch onto his left nipple. He then groaned when he felt something hard press against his erection and then grind deliciously against it, creating beautiful friction. As entrancing as it were, he was tired of being teased. That was what it felt like and he was quickly losing his patience, as well. In an annoyed, but low husky voice, Sesshoumaru growled, "If you're going to fuck me, then fuck me now and stop teasing me, Naraku."

"You are under the impression that you are in charge, my dear. How very wrong you are..." Naraku hissed and accentuated his point by reaching between their bodies to firmly grasp the other man's turgid length in his hand. With a cruel smile, he squeezed the silver-haired man's cock almost to the point of pain and declared in a low, possessive voice, "I am the one in control here. You will take whatever I give you. You will submit to me and you will enjoy it. You belong to me. You are _mine_."

Before Sesshoumaru could fully process the oddly possessive, and very disturbing words, he felt his legs being yanked wider apart and his knees pushed against his chest. He felt something blunt pressed against his anus and he braced himself for the penetration that he was certain would come. Even though he had never done this before, he wasn't naive. He somewhat knew what to expect because of previous knowledge and of course because of his experience of the vibrator that had been ruthlessly rammed into him.

And then it happened. Sesshoumaru gripped the bars of the headboard exceedingly hard and hissed from the stretching pain of Naraku's cock which slowly, nearly gently, breached his body. The toy had hurt a bit, but it was nothing compared to the size of the larger male's dick. He felt the bigger man stop and then he felt lips on his neck and heard soothing words almost whispered, "Relax. Relax yourself, Sesshoumaru. I promise the pain will lessen..."

Sesshoumaru nodded and concentrated hard on relaxing his distressed body. A large hand caressed his lower back while the other hand wrapped around his cock and stroked him back to full hardness. Once he was as relaxed as much as he possibly could given his current condition, his inner muscles loosened just enough to allow the other man's cock to slide in the rest of the way unhindered.

When he was balls deep, the raven-haired man halted all movement and just focused hard on preventing himself from fucking the other man immediately. He had to gather all his self-control and grasp it hard because the gorgeous man beneath him was so fucking tight that he had to fight for control. No woman, virgin or not, had ever felt this tight, this good. No other man had felt this way, either. He also knew that he already wanted to repeat this experience and that in order to sleep with Sesshoumaru as many times as he liked, he would have to make it good for him. He would have to make Sesshoumaru want it and long for it.

Once the pain had receded enough, Sesshoumaru rolled his hips to signal that he was ready for the other to continue with his defilement. He thought he would lose his mind when he felt the man above him pull out and push back in deeply. Each thrust into his body was slow and almost gentle, as if he were being savored. The hand around his cock continued to stroke him while the other hand anchored itself to one of his legs. He oddly wished he could grab at Naraku instead of the bars that he was tied to.

Naraku smiled against the smaller male's neck as he plunged himself back inside the silver-haired man's incredibly tight orifice. The little mews and moans he was able to wrench out of the smaller male amused him to no end. He continued to push in and out slowly, setting a languid pace just so that the other male could get used to it. After the first ten or so thrusts, he angled himself so that his next plunge into Sesshoumaru's taut body would hit the bundle of nerves he knew would make him scream. Naraku nearly purred when he heard Sesshoumaru cry out in surprise and pleasure when he had brushed his prostate. He rammed in again, this time hitting the slighter male's sweet spot even harder. The dark-haired man felt long legs wrap around his waist and couldn't help but gloat inwardly when the smaller man rolled his hips, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth and breathed sharply through his nose as the pace moved faster for them both. Each thrust became harder, faster, and deeper. He found himself urging, begging even, with his body to make the larger male give him what he needed. Before long, he couldn't stop the moans that tore themselves from his lips nor could he help himself from rocking his body harder and faster, desperately trying to seek more pleasure and ultimately his release. The musk of sex, the feel of sweat slicked skin, and the sound of slapping flesh all proved to be incredibly erotic to Sesshoumaru.

Motivated to fuck the hell out of Sesshoumaru, Naraku grabbed the smaller man by his hips and rammed his engorged cock harder and faster into the tight passage. Sesshoumaru's clenching sheath served to caress every single inch of him in something akin to a vice, which inspired him to rock harder and faster into him. With how tight Sesshoumaru was and how fast they were both going, he knew they both wouldn't last very long. Determined to make Sesshoumaru come before him, he redoubled his efforts by pumping the silver-haired man's cock in time with his thrusts into his ass. He also made sure that instead of every other thrust, that he angled himself so that every single time he slammed into that tight ass that he hit Sesshoumaru's prostate hard on the nail, which caused the beautiful man to cry out loudly.

The silver-haired man felt himself close to the brink of his release and he didn't care anymore how shameless he appeared to be. He didn't care that he moaned, screamed, and whimpered from the overwhelming sexual pleasure that the yakuza lord pounded into him. All he cared about was achieving the orgasmic bliss that was building up in his overstimulated, fiery body.

"Come for Daddy, you fucking bitch!" Naraku bit out in something that sounded like a combination of a husky hiss and a growl.

Those dirty words, plus the extra hard slam against his prostate, pushed Sesshoumaru over the edge. His inner muscles clamped down hard on Naraku's cock as he released his seed between them. Sesshoumaru bowed his back, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his head thrust back while his mouth was open in a silent scream. It was so earth-shattering for him that not even a single sound escaped his mouth.

Thrusting a few more times into Sesshoumaru's vice of an ass, Naraku was thrown over the edge and with a quiet groan that was muffled mostly by his clenched teeth, he released his seed deep within the bowels of the silver-haired beauty's body. He collapsed on top of Sesshoumaru and even in his orgasmic state, he was pleased that the slighter man did not complain at all.

After he had calmed down enough, Naraku had pulled his softening cock out and sat beside the bound Sesshoumaru, who himself was still basking in the afterglow of their tryst. With a small smile, Naraku grabbed a knife and carefully cut Sesshoumaru's bonds. He untied and removed the blind-fold as well. He nearly chuckled when Sesshoumaru gasped in shock. The room was very dark, but there was still the dim light of one lamp.

"This is all very amusing, Sesshoumaru..."

Said man sat up gingerly after he had recovered enough. He focused his eyes on Naraku and for a moment was struck by how...beautiful the other man was naked. The room was dark, yes, but the lamp supplied enough light for him to see. After a couple of minutes of staring, Sesshoumaru realized something had been said to him. He looked up at the dark-eyed man's face and said, "What did you say?"

Naraku, amused and pleased by Sesshoumaru openly raping him with his eyes, repeated, "I said, this is all very amusing, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and inquired in a low voice, "What about this situation do you find amusing?"

"You misunderstood. I told you that you had to spend the night with me. I _never_ once said anything about sex..."

The silver-haired man's eyes widened and he sputtered, "What? But Jakotsu..."

Naraku chuckled darkly and advanced on Sesshoumaru. He grabbed him by the face and stared deeply into his molten gold eyes. "Oh, my. I never had sex with Jakotsu, my sweet. Most of my men choose to kill. Jakotsu chose to spend the night with me, which was basically a night on the town and some drinks. We both passed out on each couch. That was all."

"You tricked me..." Growling, Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he attempted to attack Naraku, but was pushed down on the mattress, the other man pressing him into the bed with his weight. The Oyabun stared down at him in amusement.

"Oh, well, I admit...I did sort of mislead you, but I never did say that you had to give yourself to me in such a...well, satisfyingly sexual way. But...I will also admit that I was going to find a way to have you no matter what. I had you and I will have you again no matter what you do or say, for you see..." Naraku leaned in close, his nose brushing against Sesshoumaru's as he stared intently into his eyes, "...you belong to me."

* * *

**TBC...**

_**A/N: Blah, this one took a LONG time to write. Thank you for your patience, though. Breaking Grace is up next for an update, I believe. I already started on Breaking Grace's next chapter, but it may not be anywhere near as long as WACF chapter 5 was. Anywhos, feedback is greatly appreciated and very inspiring. Oh and I'd like to thank everyone who has already reviewed and even the people who read this story, too. **_

* * *

1.)Yep, Sesshoumaru is pretty much wearing what he wears on the show/manga except for the fur, obi, and armor. His make-up is similar to the red markings on his eyelids, but he doesn't have the moon or the marks on the cheeks.

2.) In this story, Tokijin looks like a longer kitana and Tensaiga looks like a short kitana. That's how the Japanese had and have their swords. Tokijin in the anime/manga doesn't look much like a Japanese sword, so I had to alter it for the sake of this story. If you don't like that, tough nuggets!

3.) Yes, he's pretty much wearing the anime/manga kimono, except he doesn't have the armor or moko whatever its called. I wanted Sesshoumaru to look as elegant as possible, so I decided to make his obi silver instead of the yellow/purple/blue whatever obi.

4.)For the purpose of this story, Kouga has short hair. Most of the males in the precinct have short hair. InuYasha has longish hair because he usually does undercover work. He doesn't look like a typical cop and with long hair, he can pass for a punk. Sesshoumaru is an undercover agent which is why he gets to keep his hair long. If you think about it, cops aren't allowed to have long hair and if they let the undercover ones have long hair...then they can fool the stupid criminals better. So whether you agree with the short/long hair thing, oh well. This story is fictional and although I try to make it believe in some aspects, it's not going to be too realistic.

5.)Moonshine is basically...very pure alcohol and is illegal. A shot glass of it is enough to knock you off your ass. I haven't tried it, but a co-worker of mine was talking about it. There's different names for it, but I like the name Moonshine the best. XD

**Terms:**

_Sama_: An honorific used for someone of a higher rank/status.

_San_: A honorific used commonly and is a title of respect similar to Mr, Miss, Ms, and Mrs.

_Kun_:A honorific used by people of senior status towards people of junior status. Also is used by anyone to address male children and male teenagers.

_Chan_: A honorific used for babies, children, and teenage girls.


End file.
